


Broken Love Stories

by Strixes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beta Gabriel, Beta Sam Winchester, Betrayal, Bitter Castiel, Castiel-centric, Curses, Feuds, M/M, Naive Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega/Omega, POV Castiel, Post-Betrayal, Pregnancy, Prostitute Castiel, Single Parent Castiel, Slightly less, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Castiel, naive dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixes/pseuds/Strixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is born into a village where omegas are called sirens and whores. To keep omegas from temptation no one ever explains what it means to be one. Castiel's ignorance about his own body leads him to a fateful day on the mountainside with Dean, the only other omega in the village. This single day irrevocably changes both their lives. And not for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be chapter specific warnings for anything graphic.

"What do you think alphas are like?" Dean asked from his spot beside him. The tall grass shivered with the breeze. Spring had come early.

Castiel reached up and traced the outline of a cloud overhead. "My father says they're monsters."

Dean scoffed. "People call us sirens."

Castiel shrugged. "People aren't always wrong."

Dean rolled on top of him. He grinned. "You think I'm a siren?"

"For filth." Castiel chuckled. He picked grass, dirt, and a spider from Dean's hair. "And horrible hairy creatures."

Dean shook with laughter. "Thanks. Nice to know what you think of me."

"Only the finest things." Castiel said. He licked his thumb then wiped at a smudge of dirt on Dean's face.

"They're freckles, Cas." Dean teased. "They don't come off."

Castiel brushed his thumb along Dean's cheek. His heart fluttered. He didn't want today to end. It wasn't anything special - he and Dean had spent most of it lazing around on the mountainside - but it was perfect. The rush of the breeze over the new grass, the sun warming his skin, the blue sky dotted with clouds, and the smell of spring and Dean filling his nose.

Castiel bent his head up and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. He laid his head back down. Dean stared at him at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Say something." Castiel said. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Dean's shock turned into a sly grin. "Are you a horrible hairy creature?"

Castiel laughed. He craned his head back further into the grass and smiled up at the sun. Today was perfect.

He startled when Dean's lips touched his own again.

"See? It takes you by surprise." Dean chuckled.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. The sun beat down warm against Dean's back. Castiel closed his eyes and squeezed Dean tight. Dean bent down and kissed him again. Castiel shivered as those kisses trailed down from his lips to his neck and back up again.

"I think, uh, if you open your mouth a little..." Dean muttered. Castiel opened his eyes to find Dean turning pink above him. Dean nervously bit at his lip. "I saw Gabriel and Kali do it that way. It...they looked like they liked it."

"You were spying on my cousin?" Castiel teased. He trailed his fingers up and down Dean's back. "Did they catch you?"

"I wasn't spying. They were—" Dean cleared his throat and imitated his grandfather. " _Having relations in public!"_

Castiel laughed. The village elders complained to no end that the youngest generation was morally corrupt. But Castiel's grandmother had taken him aside and told him every sordid detail about the village elders' youths. All young people, his grandmother informed him, were a moral disappointment to their elders.

Dean lurched forward and kissed him again. He bit at Castiel's lip and licked at the corners of his mouth. Castiel gasped. He opened his mouth wider. Dean hesitated before licking his way into Castiel's mouth.

They both froze.

Castiel could feel the little puffs of air Dean was huffing out in nervous excitement. Castiel's skin prickled. He shivered as a curious feeling sparked up around his nipples and something fiery pooled between his legs. He tensed when he felt his cock starting to fill. He gasped softly when he felt Dean's cock against his stomach.

Dean pulled back. His face was bright red. He stared down at Castiel's chest. "Does that...did we..." Dean bit his lip. He flicked his eyes up to Castiel's. "Was that sex?"

Castiel didn't think Dean's face could get any redder but Dean proved him wrong. Castiel worried he might catch fire.

"I‒ I've seen..." Dean dropped his eyes back down to Castiel's chest. He rubbed at his neck nervously. "I've seen animals before but...it's different for people." He glanced back up to Castiel's face. "Right?"

Castiel sat up; one leg under Dean, the other slung over Dean's thigh. "It's different for people." Castiel agreed. "But, I don't think by much."

"So...?" Dean motioned between them. He touched Castiel's mouth.

"I think that was still kissing." Castiel said. He wasn't entirely sure but he was mostly certain. Gabriel had told him people have sex with their mouths but he hadn't said how.

Dean made a desperate embarrassed noise and started to pull away. "I'm such an idiot. I don't know anything."

Castiel caught his arm and pulled him back. "It's not your fault."

When the priest had come to the schoolhouse to talk about mating they'd both been sent home. They were sirens and shouldn't be tempted. None of the other children had ever said a word about what the priest had talked about and after that day few would talk to them.

It wasn't Dean's fault that all he knew was what he'd seen through happenstance. Castiel only knew what he did because his grandmother didn't care for propriety and Gabriel was his cousin. He came from a family of sinners. It wasn't something to be proud of but it was practical.

"It's not your fault." Castiel repeated. That fire between his legs was crawling up his skin. He stroked Dean's arm. "Kiss me again?"

Dean breathed deep before nodding. He leaned in. Castiel opened his mouth. Dean took the invitation. A groan tore from Castiel's throat. He never imagined that kissing would feel like this. Gabriel had never explained.

Castiel tugged at Dean's hands, guiding them under his shirt. He swore he could hear the slide of Dean's hands over the fine barely there hair on his chest. Castiel whimpered. He tugged at his shirt until he had his arms out and the shirt pushed around his neck.

Dean drew back. He looked Castiel over. He trembled. "...do you...do you want to do it?" He flushed red again. "Have sex?"

Castiel squirmed on the spot. His skin crawled with desire. He wanted Dean to never stop touching him. He nodded; mouth still open and breathing heavy. He pulled his shirt off his head. He stopped. Dean was staring at him.

"Do _you_ want to?" Castiel asked.

Dean gave a shaky nod. "I think so." He looked down to Castiel's chest. His eyes flicked up and down. "I just...I've only seen animals and...and people are different."

"I know how." Castiel said. He reached out and curled his hand around Dean's hip. He dragged his hand along Dean's stomach and stopped in the middle. "You've touched yourself before?"

Dean gave him an incredulous look. "There isn't much else to do when you're in trouble as much as I am."

Castiel laughed softly. Dean was always the one who got caught for their adventures. He was forever confined to his room for the things they got up to.

"And how do _you_ know?" Dean asked. His eyes went wide. "Have you? Before?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. But Gabriel _has_ lived with us all year and locked doors don't keep Kali out." Castiel said. He didn't need more explanation than that.

Dean went red again. "They do it? In your room?"

"Twice." Castiel said. "They thought I was asleep."

He had woken up to soft grunts coming from the other bed and had watched in fascination for the briefest moment before tucking his head back under the covers.

"How'd they...?" Dean asked, embarrassed but curious.

Castiel tugged at the hem of Dean's shirt. "No clothes."

Dean gulped. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. He crawled off Castiel to squirm out of his pants while Castiel did the same.

Dean stared at his nakedness. Castiel did the same. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes swept up and down Dean. Today was perfect.

"Now what?" Dean asked. He glanced down at Castiel's cock standing up from a thatch of dark hair. "...when animals do it they...they _mount._ From the back."

Castiel reached out and slung his arms around Dean. He tugged him closer and leaned back into the grass. He pulled Dean down on top of him.

"Like this." Castiel said. He squirmed until his legs were spread wide and Dean was between them. He rolled his hips up. His cock slid against Dean's stomach. He shivered when it pressed against Dean's cock. "Th-then that."

Dean stared down at him like he had declared him god's favoured on a feast day. Dean gulped. He rolled his hips the way Castiel had done. He stopped and shivered. "I didn't think it'd be..."

Castiel pulled his head closer for a kiss. Dean's words died on Castiel's lips.

Castiel thrust up again. Dean rocked his hips down. Castiel could feel a mess of pre-come starting to form on their bellies. He groaned at the slide of cocks over his stomach. He hadn't thought it'd be like this either. His skin sparked at Dean's touch, his cock ached to be held, his heart pounded in his chest, and a fire burned deep in his gut.

Dean bucked his hips against Castiel frantically. Castiel tangled his fingers into Dean's hair and drove his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean the way he'd seen Kali do it.

Dean's cock slid over his asshole. Castiel threw his head back and moaned. He had never felt anything like that before. Dean grinned and did it again. Castiel's back arched. Something twinged deep inside him. He moaned again. He rocked his hips as Dean's cock slid over his asshole and nudged at his balls.

They both gasped when Dean's cock caught at his asshole. Dean did it again. He bit his lip. He pushed forward. Castiel whined as Dean's cock speared him open. He didn't know if this was part of sex or if they were doing something new and sinful but it set him on fire and made him want to squirm and whine and scream.

"Fuck." Dean swore. He pushed more. His thighs shook. His cock pushed further in. "Fuck. Fuck, is this...?"

"Keep doing it!" Castiel demanded. He wrapped his legs more tightly around Dean's waist and tried to pull him in closer. "Keep- keep- Ah!"

Castiel's back arched up. A warm electric feeling spread through his body. It was like coming but different. It lit his whole body up instead of just his cock.

"You alright?" Dean asked, nervously. He stayed frozen how he was, cock buried half way in Castiel's ass.

"Uh huh." Castiel moaned. He shoved his hips down. Dean's cock slid in the rest of the way. Castiel's back arched again. "Dean. Please?"

Castiel didn't know what it was he asking for, he just needed _something._ Anything. He needed Dean.

Dean bit his lip and shivered. "Should I keep...?"

"Yes! Don't stop! God Dean, don't stop!" Castiel grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. He dragged his tongue over Dean's lips and down his jaw until he was mouthing at Dean's neck. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Dean breathed hard through his nose and started thrusting forward. He groaned. Castiel cried out. He squirmed on Dean's cock. It was too much but he wanted more. He wanted Dean's cock to push in forever and never stop.

Castiel's back arched again when Dean changed positions. He licked up the side of Dean's neck and found that if he worried Dean's ear with his teeth Dean would squirm and gasp.

"Cas." Dean whimpered. His hips started jerking forward. "Cas. Cas. I'm gonna...my dick is...I'm gonna..."

"Don't stop." Castiel pleaded. "Don't stop."

Dean's hand shoved between them. He grabbed Castiel's cock and stroked it like it was his own. "Cas. Cas. I'm gonna... It's gonna be in... _Cas!"_    

Dean's hips slammed forward, he groaned. Castiel screamed as his body lit up like a lightning strike and his cock pulsed come across his chest.

Dean dropped down to Castiel's chest. He huffed against Castiel's neck. He laughed, albeit a bit hysterically. "Cas." He laughed again. "I didn't think it'd be..."

Castiel wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed Dean tight with arms and legs. He didn't think he'd ever be able to move again. He yawned against the top of Dean's head. "I wish today would never end."

Dean huffed a soft laugh against Castiel's neck. "Me too."

They sighed. Castiel felt himself drop off; wrapped around Dean with Dean buried inside him. He would have been content to stay that way forever.

He woke to little ceremony when Dean shoved off him.

"Oof." Castiel's breath was forced from his lungs. "Watch it."

"Shit!" Dean swore. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

Castiel laid where he was and watched Dean scramble to get dressed. It was sunset. Dean was supposed to be home helping with the evening chores. Castiel stretched languidly. He'd be in trouble too but it wouldn't be any less if he rushed home.

Dean tugged his shirt over his head. He bent down and kissed Castiel on the lips. The tension drained out of him. He smiled. "You're gonna get me in so much trouble tonight."

Castiel reached up and framed his face with his hands. He let Dean push his tongue into his mouth and explored. He sighed when Dean pulled back.

"I'm gonna be stuck in my room for the rest of the week." Dean said. He dropped down on top of Castiel and rocked his hips against him. "Probably gonna be thinking about this the whole time."

Castiel laughed. He thrust his hips up in response. "Me too. Try not to get yourself into more trouble between here and home. I don't want to wait _two_ weeks to do this again."

Dean grinned at him. He nodded. He dropped his hand down to give Castiel's cock a few affectionate tugs before kissing him again and springing to his feet.

"I gotta run." Dean said and did just that. He took off down the mountainside, stumbling in the dark and cursing his poor family for not being able to afford shoes.

Castiel sighed. A warm glow spread through his chest. Virginity was overrated, he decided. This was far better. He could see why even the elders had all been tempted when they were young.

He watched the first stars dot the sky before sitting up. Walking home in the twilight would be difficult, walking home in the dark would leave his feet bloody. His family wasn't anymore wealthy than Dean's; witches made little more than thieves.  

He reached for his clothes. He flinched when warm liquid dripped from his asshole and down his leg.

"Shit." Castiel grabbed a handful of grass and wiped himself clean. He knew, of course, that if Dean had come _in_ him than there would be come after but he hadn't thought it would leak out like this.

More leaked out of him. He grabbed more grass. His heart started to beat in panic when it didn't stop. He stuck his hand between his legs then brought his fingers up to his face, fearing blood. Maybe what they had done wasn't how sex worked. Maybe he had hurt himself.

He peered at his fingers in the near dark. There wasn't any blood, just a clear sticky fluid. It spread apart in strings when he opened and closed his hands. He grimaced; _more_ had dripped from his asshole.

His eyebrows knitted together in embarrassed concern. Was this Dean's come? His own come didn't look anything like this and there wasn't nearly as much. What was wrong with him?

He wiped at himself furiously but Dean's come kept leaking out. He swore when he realized how dark it was getting. He pulled on his pants. He'd have to walk home with Dean's come still dripping out of him.

He picked his way down the mountainside. He did his best to avoid rocks and roots but still managed to cut his foot open and stub his toes. It was just his luck that such a perfect day was going to end with him in wet pants, a bloody foot, and stubbed toes.

He shoved in through the back door of his family's tiny home well after dark and _well_ after dinner. His family was clustered around the fireplace, each making a small protection charm they could sell at market.

Castiel stopped in the arch way. His family was staring at him. He stared back in confusion. He looked down at himself. His face turned red. His pants were soaked— _how had Dean put that much come into him?_

"God's tits, Cassie!" Gabriel spluttered. "You walked home covered in slick!?"

"What?" Castiel looked around the room. His mother was staring at him like he was dangerous. His father was glaring at his mother. His sisters were curling in on themselves like _they_ were in trouble. His grandmother was staring at him with sad pitying eyes.

His father sucked in a deep breath. "I told you!" His father burst out at his mother. "I told you the priest was an idiot!"

"I prayed!" His mother whimpered. "I prayed so hard!"

"I told you!" His father yelled again. "I told you if we stayed we'd be cursed!"

Gabriel strode over and took him by the arm. He led Castiel to their shared bedroom. "Stay here." He said. He closed the door in Castiel's face.

Castiel stood where he was, at loss as to what to do or what had happened. He listened to his mother and father shout. He listened to Gabriel try to ease the argument then give up and take the girls to his grandmother's bed.

Castiel sat down on the floor and leaned against his bed. His pants were soaked and come was still leaking from him.

He heard his father march to his room. His father didn't knock. He pushed the door open and came in.

"Did you meet any alphas coming home?" His father asked.

"No." Castiel said, perplexed. "There aren't any alphas in the village."

"Did any of the men stop you?" His father asked next.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "No. Why?"

His father bent down and sniffed at him. "You smell like someone else."

"I- I was-" Castiel's face flushed as red as Dean's had been earlier. "I was with Dean."

His father jerked back. " _Siren!"_ He spat. "What did he do to you?"

Castiel shook his head in confusion. "He didn't do anything thing."

"He didn't stick _his prick_ into you?" His father snarled.

Castiel shrunk back. He stared at his father. He felt tears well up in his eyes and come leak from his ass.

"He did." His father growled. "He's a little thief like the rest of his family!" His father snorted in disgust. "Well there's nothing to do for it now." He turned on his heel and strode from the room. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Castiel listened to his mother and father argue in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the bride price. That little thief ruined him. They're going to pay."

The kitchen door opened and slammed. The house shook. Castiel jumped. He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He didn't know what just happened but he knew he was in more trouble than he'd ever been in his life.

His grandmother's shuffling step stopped outside his door. She knocked. She poked her head in. She shuffled in and closed the door. She shuffled across the room and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" His grandmother asked.

"I don't know." Castiel sobbed.

His grandmother sighed. "Do you know what it means to be a siren?"

Castiel shook his head. "People call me slut and tell me I'm _wrong_. Too different to be a beta."

His grandmother sighed again. "You aren't a beta."

Castiel sniffed. He knew he wasn't a beta. All the other children at the schoolhouse made sure he never forgot.

"You're an omega." His grandmother said softly. She reached down and pushed the hair from his eyes. "Your father had hoped calling you Milton and having the priest bless you would banish the curse but everyone knows that every Blackdog boy grows up to be a siren no matter their father's name or how hard our family prays."

Castiel sobbed into his arms. He didn't want to be a siren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: branding, public humiliation, mpreg, birth scene, and postpartum depression.

Castiel scowled at the crowd as he was stripped in the cold village square. Nine months they had waited to do this. He had started to show just after three months. They could have dragged him from his home then. But no, they wanted spectacle. They wanted to see the huge pregnant swell of his sin.

"Do you admit to seducing an innocent mated beta?" The priest intoned. His breath came out in cold white puffs of early winter air.

One of the men enlisted to _help_ shoved Castiel's head down to pull his shirt off. It was yanked roughly over his head, snagging on his ears.

Castiel jerked his head back up and glared at the priest. " _No."_ He fought the urge to cover himself; his cock hanging below his belly and the small puffy breasts he'd grown. His nipples prickled and hardened in the cold.

The priest pointed one fat accusing finger at Castiel's belly. "Then how, pray tell, did this come about?" He turned and leered at the crowd. "Would you have us believe this a miracle?"

The crowd laughed.

Castiel seethed. He hated them all. Not one person in the village had believed his story once John Winchester had made up his own. He picked the Winchesters out in the crowd. He glared at them; keeping his eyes from the brazier and brand heating beside him.

The priest sucked in a breath. "This _siren_ snuck into the honourable Winchester home."

Castiel scoffed. Honourable? They were thieves to begin with and now they were liars. He should have never trusted Dean. He should have known better.

"And lured our dear honourable neighbour John Winchester into his clutches." The priest declared as if the entire village hadn't been whispering about it for months.

"I didn't!" Castiel snapped. He shifted from one foot to the other. The cold stone underfoot was freezing.

There were shouts from the crowd, _liar! Whore!_ The coals in the brazier popped and the brand rattled.

"In a heat, no less!" The priest finished. He turned to Castiel. A hint of a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "And now he bears the fruit of his sin."

Castiel's chest heaved in anger. "If John Winchester is such an _honourable_ man than how, _pray tell,_ did he fall into my clutches?"

The crowd murmured. Castiel watched a space suddenly appear around the Winchesters. The crowd was fickle.

"John Winchester is a thief and a liar!" Castiel growled. He placed his hands protectively over his belly as gooseflesh broke out over his skin. "Dean Winchester got me with child and ran off! And now his family is lying and refusing to pay reparations!"

The crowd shifted and murmured. A flicker of hope flared up in Castiel's chest, warming him against the cold. The crowd _was_ fickle. They could turn on the Winchesters at a moment's notice. He held his ground and kept his head high.

"He's a siren and a witch!" John shouted. He locked eyes with Castiel. "He put me under a spell and seduced me!" He turned to the crowd. "You all know the Blackdog women are witches! They had David Milton under their spell for years! He's no better!"

Castiel clenched his jaw. His father had come home without a bride price, packed his things, and left with his name. The Milton home had turned into the Blackdog home once more. His mother was still sure he'd come back.

"Of course!" The priest agreed. "No one would believe such lies from such an obvious sinner!"

The crowd murmured in agreement. Castiel felt that hope snuff out. The crowd had turned against him again. He shivered, it had little to do with the early winter. The skin of his stomach crawled.

The priest turned to Castiel. "Confess your sin! You seduced an innocent mated beta! You bewitched him! You slander his family name!"

Castiel clutched at his belly protectively. He looked between the priest and the crowd. He kept his eyes away from the brazier and the brand. The heat of it warmed his bare side.

"Speak the truth, Castiel _Blackdog!"_ The priest called. He jabbed his finger at Castiel's belly. "Speak the truth about your sins!"

Castiel's hands curled into fists. No matter what he said the priest was going to take that brand and burn it into his cheek. The priest had decided his guilt the moment John Winchester had opened his mouth. The village had decided his guilt the moment he'd been born.

" _You're right!"_ Castiel growled. "I'm a siren and a witch!"

The priest shot him a smug smirk.

"I'm a witch and I curse this whole village!" Castiel shouted. He swept a glare over the crowd until his eyes landed on John Winchester. "And I curse _you_ , John Winchester, to a fate worse than my own!"

The priest grabbed Castiel's arm and jerked him around. He motioned for two of the men to hold him still. They grabbed Castiel's arms and dragged him over to the side of the well. They pushed his head down until his cheek was pressed against the cold damp stone.

"By his own admission he's guilty!" The priest called out.

Castiel breathed hard. He squeezed his eyes shut. He griped the side of the well. His stomach twisted in pain. He groaned.

"Let it be known that Castiel Blackdog is a siren _whore!"_ The priest shouted from beside Castiel. The priest bent down and whispered into Castiel's ear. "Scream pretty for me, whore."

Castiel could feel the heat before the brand touched his cheek. That breath of a moment before it hit his skin was the longest he'd ever lived. Then the brand pressed against him and pain seared through him. He screamed. His stomach clenched in pain again. Water rushed down his legs. The two men holding him down jumped back. The priest stumbled backwards; yanking the brand with him.

"Witch!" The priest sneered.

Castiel gasped in pain. His legs trembled as he fought to hold himself up.

"Fuck off!"

Castiel shivered in relief at the sound of Gabriel's voice.

"You pig fucking priest!" Gabriel snarled. His hands settled gently onto Castiel's shoulders. "Come on, Cassie. It's over. We need to get you home."

Castiel huffed. He squeezed his eyes shut. He pushed up from the well's edge. His head throbbed to the beat of his heart. His stomach clenched again; more liquid leaked out. He put a hand to his stomach and groaned. His grandmother had told him this would happen.

"Gran's waiting for you." Gabriel said. He pulled one of Castiel's arms over his shoulder. "She's got your bed ready. She was dead set your baby was coming today."

"It picked a wonderful day." Castiel laughed coldly. He staggered along beside Gabriel - naked, in pain, and shivering - until they reached their little home on the edge of the village.

Gabriel shoved the door open. "Gran! It's happening!" Gabriel called out. "Auntie, take the girls to Kali's mother!"

Castiel's mother took one look at Castiel and hurried the girls out of the house. His grandmother grabbed his other arm and helped Gabriel haul him to his room.

They got him onto his bed and covered him up. His grandmother looked Gabriel over and sighed.

"You'll have to do, I suppose." His grandmother said.

His grandmother and Gabriel had been arguing about this for months. Castiel's mother had refused to help, the girls were too young, Kali was away on business, and none of the other women in the village would come near their home. Gabriel was the only person able and willing to help.

"Get me clean water and cloths and the kitchen salve." His grandmother commended.

Gabriel took off into the house.

"It'll be a while yet before we have another Blackdog." His grandmother said. "We need to clean your face up in the meantime."

Castiel nodded then curled over his stomach as a contraction pulsed inside him. When it was over he shoved his freezing feet under the heavy blanket at the end of the bed. He hadn't felt the cold so much while he'd been in the village square. His anger had warmed him.

His grandmother stroked his hair back from his eyes. "I'm sorry, my beautiful omega boy. I'm sorry I let your mother and father raise you."

Castiel stared and shivered. He was sorry for that too. They'd kept everything hidden from him. They had listened to the priest and told him nothing so he wouldn't be tempted. Now look where he was because he didn't know what a heat was and had never before heard the word slick until Gabriel had shouted it in front of the fireplace.

"Got it!" Gabriel bounded back into the room carrying a basket. He set the basket down. He looked between Castiel and his grandmother. "So when do the celebrations start?"

"Not for a while." His grandmother said. "Dampen a cloth for me."

Gabriel took a white cloth and dipped it into a stoneware jar full of water. He handed it over.

His grandmother took the cloth. She dabbed some of the kitchen salve onto it. She held it up. "This is going to hurt almost as much as when it happened." His grandmother warned.

Castiel braced himself. His grandmother reached out with the cloth and gently pressed it down. Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

His grandmother took the cloth away. She grimaced at the brand on his cheek. "It won't heal well."

"It's not supposed to." Castiel panted. He doubled over his stomach again. He groaned until the contraction passed. He gasped when it was over. "How long? How long before it comes?"

His grandmother shuffled down a ways. She pulled back the blankets and crawled onto the bed. She parted Castiel's legs. Castiel flinched when she stuck her fingers inside him. She tilted her head and thought. "Hours yet."

Castiel let out an explosive groan. He just wanted this day to be over.

His grandmother pat his knee. "We'll finish up with your face then get you as comfortable as we can."

Castiel groaned and clenched his jaw as his grandmother tended to his face and his stomach reminded him of his troubles.

It was evening by the time his grandmother patted his arm and told him she'd done what she could for his face.

"You aren't the first Blackdog to get that brand and I doubt you'll be the last." His grandmother told him. "My great aunt had one and so did three of my cousins." She pat his arm again. She looked to Gabriel. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when it's time." She shuffled out of the bedroom.

"Well, I guess we wait, cousin." Gabriel said. He shrugged and sat down on the other bed.

Castiel tensed up with another contraction. He clenched his jaw and waited for it to pass. He huffed and panted when it was over. He looked up to find Gabriel watching him curiously.

"Why don't you leave?" Castiel asked him. He still didn't understand why Gabriel stayed. They were cousins through his father. Gabriel was still Gabriel Milton. He could leave behind the Blackdog family and never look back.

"Where would I go?" Gabriel smiled sadly. "You're all the family I have."

"What about Kali?" Castiel asked. He knew one day Gabriel and Kali would marry and mate. And on that day Gabriel would leave.

"Kali's..." Gabriel sighed. "One day."

Castiel sighed with him. Then all he could do was bear the pain and wait.

It was late into the night before his grandmother declared it time. Castiel was sure it had been time hours ago. He was dripping sweat, the bed was soaked, and the pain was joined with anger.

"Push!" His grandmother yelled.

"What the fuck do you _think_ I'm doing!?" Castiel yelled back. He fisted a handful of blankets and bore down. He groaned and panted until the contraction stopped. He slumped down into the bed and growled, "It didn't take this long to put it in there."

Gabriel snorted.

"Shut up." Castiel snapped.

Gabriel put his hands up and backed away.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and let the next contraction pass. He was exhausted. He didn't know how his mother had done this three times.

His grandmother let him rest through one more contraction before making him push again. He grunted and screamed and swore as he pushed down for all he was worth. Castiel felt something impossibly wide push against his hole.

"Stop!" His grandmother shoved her hands down against him and pushed _against_ it. "Stop!"

"I want it out!" Castiel snarled.

His grandmother swatted his knee. "We talked about this. You stop when I tell you to or you tear open and bleed everywhere."

Castiel glared at her but slumped down to the bed. He ignored the probe of her fingers around the rim of his stretched hole. Two contractions passed before she was yelling at him to push again.

"Push!" His grandmother demanded. "Now, Castiel!"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and pushed as hard as he could. He screamed and swore as the head finally pushed free. He pushed again and then his grandmother was shoving a squalling baby into his arms.

Castiel panted and cried and laughed. His grandmother's deft hands swept over the baby, tied the cord, and cut it. Gabriel covered them up with the softest blanket they had.

His grandmother let him cry and laugh for a few moments before putting her hands on his stomach and pushing down. "Just a few more, Castiel. The hard part is over."

Castiel lazily pushed down. His grandmother coaxed him through it until a wet feeling passed out of him. His grandmother wrapped whatever it was in a cloth and set it aside before placing a cool cloth against his hole.

"Gabriel." His grandmother said. She nodded at the water and food set aside. "Make sure he drinks at least."

Castiel drowsily accepted the water and mouthed at a lump of bread. He was just so tired. He felt his eyes sink shut. He dozed in and out of consciousness as his grandmother and Gabriel took care of things.

He woke to a strange sensation in the small puffy breasts he'd grown in nine months. He looked down to see his baby with their lips firmly attached to his nipple and sucking hard. He bent down to kiss the soft head. He laid his head back down. He was exhausted and sore. He felt like he'd been crushed by a horse and made to walk up the mountainside.

"What're you going to call her?"

Castiel turned his head to find Gabriel sitting on the other bed.

"I don't know yet." Castiel said. He stroked his hand over the tiny bundle on his chest.

The door in the kitchen opened and closed. Castiel was surprised that his mother would come back so soon. She had barely wanted anything to do with him since his father left.

His grandmother started yelling. Gabriel darted up from the bed. He reached for the door just as it swung open. Mary Winchester burst into the room, his grandmother close behind her.

Castiel sat up and wrapped his arms around his baby protectively. "What do _you_ want?"

Mary Winchester held herself tall. "We all know who that baby's father is."

Castiel gave her an icy look. "Oh?" He sat up straighter. "Why don't you enlighten me, Mary? Who _is_ the father?"

"You know." Mary Winchester said.

" _I_ know?" Castiel repeated. He smiled cruelly at her. "I'm a whore, Mary." He reached up to brush his fingers delicately over edges of the W branded on his cheek. "I've been on my back for so many men and alphas..." He shrugged. "How could I possibly know which one had the honour?"

Mary Winchester's face turned bright red. It reminded him of Dean on that fateful day.  

"Grandma?" Castiel asked lightly. "What was your great aunt's name?"

"Deidre." His grandmother said. She eyed him suspiciously.

Castiel brushed a finger along his baby's nose. He looked up and gave Mary Winchester a predatory smile. "I'm sorry, Mary. I'm a whore and a liar. I slept with dozens of men before I ever slept with a Winchester. I really couldn't say who Deidre Dean's father is."

Mary Winchester's chest heaved in anger. "How could you do this to a baby? Don't you want her to grow up with her family?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. Anger coursed through his veins. "Dean _left._ And then you had me dragged through the village square as a whore. You don't get to be family." He picked up the wooden cup full of water from beside the bed and hurled it at Mary Winchester. "Now get out! And don't you ever come back here!"

Mary Winchester glared at him before she spun on her heel and left. Gabriel followed after her and yelled at her from the kitchen door.

Castiel buried his face in his hands and cried. His grandmother sat down on the bed beside him. She eased Deidre Dean from his arms. She bundled her up and cradled her in her lap. She reached out and stroked Castiel's hair.

"He was my friend." Castiel sobbed. "He was my friend and I think I loved him and he ran away as soon as he found out what we had done." He wrapped his arms around his grandmother and cried into her shoulder. "He left me here and now I'm a whore."

 

 ---

 

Castiel stood awkwardly before the little family alter in their snow dusted garden the day after Deidre was born. Dean Winchester had runaway instead of taking him as his mate and now he would raise Dean's bastard while he was branded as a whore. Castiel had thought he'd feel... _something_ about it when it was all said and done but mostly he just felt empty. It was all rather anticlimactic for nine months of pregnancy and village rumours.

"I don't have to say anything?" Castiel asked. He looked down at the alter and the tiny bundle that contained the afterbirth.

"You don't need to be here at all." His grandmother told him. She held out the herbs and salts in a little dish. "Just thought you'd like to do it."

Castiel looked between his grandmother and the alter. He took the dish of herbs and salts. He sprinkled them over the bundle of afterbirth. His grandmother offered him a candle. He took it and bent it down to the bundle. It caught fire and flared and sparked in blue and green.

"That's it?" Castiel covered his nose at the smell.

"That's it." His grandmother said. "All you do now is spend the rest of your life worrying over which god heard the plea." She watched the smoke go up. "Not every god is something you'd want favour from."

"Did my mother do this for me?" Castiel asked.

His grandmother snorted. Castiel sighed at his own stupid question. His mother only admitted she was a witch when she sold charms.

"I did it while she was sleeping." His grandmother said. She turned, a sly grin on her face. "I did it for all of you. She was hopping mad after each one."

She pat his thigh and hobbled away from the alter. "Get little DeeDee there and bring her inside. We've got more to do before you mother comes home."

Castiel watched the still burning bundle on the alter. He looked skyward. He suspected he'd been favoured by Strife. He'd spent nine months finding out all the ways his parents had lied to him, the father of his child had run away instead of mate him, his face was burned with a brand, his muscles head to toe felt pulverized, his stomach sagged under the loose binding his grandmother had helped him into this morning, and his crotch was sticky with blood. Strife had most definitely smiled upon him the day his grandmother had asked for divine favour.  

His eyebrows furrowed. He looked over his shoulder to his baby bundled up in a basket a few steps away. He wondered which god had favoured his child. He hoped she had fared better.

Castiel went to the basket and picked it up. He caught up to his grandmother on the path. He followed her inside. She pointed to the table. He sat down, the empty feeling didn't go away.

His grandmother puttered around the kitchen, filling a brass bowl with this and that. She made a throaty noise when she was satisfied. She motioned for Castiel to follow her to the hearth.

"Give me your hand." His grandmother reached for his wrist. Castiel let her take it. She pulled out a long silver pin from her pocket. She pricked his finger and squeezed blood from the tip into the brass bowl.

"What're you doing?" Castiel asked. His mother had never allowed any of her children to do spell work unless it was making charms for the market.

"You cursed the whole village and John Winchester." His grandmother stopped to spit on the name. "A curse always costs, Castiel. You don't get them for free. And if you're not careful you can get caught up in them."

His grandmother watched the blood drip into the bowl. She nodded when she deemed it enough. She let his hand go. She tossed the contents of the bowl into the fire.

"That's it?" Castiel watched the herbs curl up black and turn to ash. "That doesn't seem like much."

His grandmother heaved a sigh and looked up to Castiel. "It's a start." She tossed the silver needle into the fire. "And there's a bit more but one day you'll pay for the rest."

For one brief moment the empty feeling disappeared. His gut twisted up in anger. Wasn't yesterday payment _enough?_ Hadn't he paid three times over? He had a child and a brand instead of a child and a mate.

The baby gave a soft cry. Castiel jumped. His grandmother pat his shoulder and told him she'd show how to breast feed again.

Gabriel came home at noon with Castiel's sisters and a worried look on his face. He shook his head at Castiel's grandmother. Castiel looked to the door and frowned. It sunk in what Gabriel wasn't saying. His mother was refusing to come home. She had probably demanded that he leave. She already blamed him for his father leaving.

"So how's little Deidre Dean doing?" Gabriel said in a burst of joviality that no one believed. He strode over to the basket on the table and peeled back the blanket to reveal the baby inside.

"Deidre Dean?" Anna wrinkled her nose at the name. "That's an awful name."

Gabriel elbowed her. Hannah snorted in amusement but had the propriety to look offended.

Anna looked up at Castiel. Her eyes went wide. Castiel could feel her eyes tracking over the brand. Anna flushed red and snapped her gaze back down to the baby. Castiel angled his head away to hide the brand.

"Deidre is for grandma's great aunt." Castiel explained. He didn't think he needed to explain where Dean came from.

"I call her DeeDee." His grandmother added. She handed Hannah a large white basin and told Castiel's sisters to go out and see if the hens had laid any eggs.

She shooed them out the door then turned to Gabriel. "So? What does she want?"

Gabriel shook his head. He took a note out of his pocket and passed it to her. "She doesn't want anything."

His grandmother squinted at the note. She gasped softly. She hobbled over to the hearth and tossed it in.

"What did it say?" Castiel pulled the baby's basket closer to himself. What if his mother didn't want something but rather, wanted to get rid of something? What if she'd come home but only if they left Deidre out in the woods for the fairies?

"Nothing to worry about." His grandmother said. She smiled faintly. Whatever it was it had to have been cruel. "She left. She isn't coming back."

Castiel opened his mouth to ask what his grandmother meant but the question died on his lips. He knew. His father had abandoned them and now his mother had too.

 

 ---

 

Every passerby at market stared. Castiel pulled the hood of his cloak closer to his face. The coarse fabric brushed against the brand making his cheek burn.

Deidre squirmed against his chest. She was wrapped in blankets tucked inside his threadbare coat with the cloak over them to cut the chill wind. He shifted her around to his other breast and grimaced at the wetness that leaked from the first. Kervin Fawkes strolled by and spat the words _sinner whore_ at him.

Castiel swallowed back the pain in his throat that threatened to be a sob. He was sore, his breasts kept leaking, and he had cloth wrapped around his nethers because he was _still_ bleeding three days later. All because no one in the village had deigned to tell him what he was but now - now that he was exhausted and ruined - everyone was glad to do it.

"Put your hood down, Castiel." His grandmother said gently.

Castiel shook his head. He hugged Deidre tight to his chest.

His grandmother reached up and pushed the hood back. Castiel turned his face away to hide the brand. His grandmother turned his head back.

"They want you to hide. They want you to be ashamed of who you are and what's happened. Don't let them have that." She tilted his head up and looked him in the eye. Castiel felt like he was falling into two endless expanses of sky. He could believe his grandmother was a witch by her eyes alone. She put on a steeled look, "Hold your head high and look them in the eye so they remember who you are and what they did to you. This is their shame, not yours."

"Why did I have to come to market?" Castiel asked. He stared dejectedly at the crates that made up their table. "It's so cold. What if Deidre gets sick?"

The baker's children dashed by shouting _siren_ and _whore_ and _lying witch_ at him, laughing as they ran off.

Castiel cringed and turned his head again.

His grandmother turned his head back. She unwrapped her scarf and fussed with it until she had it tucked into Castiel's jacket; sheltering Deidre and soaking up the milk that leaked from his breasts.

She pat his shoulder. "There, DeeDee's fine." She sat down beside him on the edge of their cart. She rolled the walking stick she kept for market across her lap. Its main use was for smacking thieves. She tapped her fingers on it. "You're sad."

Castiel shrugged at the crates.

"Some people are sad after." His grandmother said. She'd told him he might be and that there wasn't much to be done for it but get on with life. "And you have more reason to be sad than most."

Castiel waited for her to finish up with some elderly wisdom. His grandmother sat quietly beside him and watched the people walk by. She hopped down when someone stopped to buy a charm then puttered around their cart, organizing things for the walk home.

His grandmother came back around with a small pouch of sunflower seeds. She dropped a handful into her mouth. She offered some to Castiel. She shoved the pouch at him until he took some.

Castiel chewed and swallowed and didn't taste a thing. He kept his eyes on the crates. "I didn't ask to be an omega."

His grandmother snorted. "I didn't ask to be old."

Hannah and Anna came bouncing out of the throng of people in the village square. Gabriel was behind them hauling their food staples for the month.

"We got everything, grandma." Hannah informed her. She moved her cloak aside to show her satchel bulging full.

"Even though Michael Goodson is an ass." Anna said. She turned to Castiel and looked him fiercely in the eye. "He was mean about Deidre Dean. We went somewhere else." She looked back to their grandmother. "We only had to go to four different people to get everything. And I think a lot of it's better."

His grandmother made an approving noise and held her hand out for the satchel. Hannah and Anna crowded around her and talked excitedly about the spell work they could learn now that their mother was gone. Gabriel disappeared around the side of the cart. Castiel slipped off the edge of the cart and followed him.

One handed Castiel helped Gabriel heave the sack into the cart. Gabriel frowned at the sack. He bit his lip. He breathed deep. His face went carefully blank.

"What?" Castiel asked. He glanced between the sack and Gabriel.

Gabriel slowly dragged his eyes from the sack. He nodded at the lump on Castiel's chest and smiled. "Is she enjoying her first adventure?"

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. Gabriel was avoiding something but he couldn't put his thumb on what. He looked down at his chest. The scarf his grandmother had stuffed into his jacket had stopped any wet patches from showing through.

"She's been quiet." Castiel said. He pulled the hood of his cloak back up and wrapped it more tightly around him until he was covered nearly head to toe.

Gabriel smiled. "If she's anything like—"

The _thwack!_ of his grandmother's walking stick made them snap their heads around. The high pitched wail of a child filled the air.

Gabriel darted back around the cart, Castiel close behind him.

"You little thief!" His grandmother growled. She had Adam Winchester by the back of his torn coat. "Give it up!"

Adam Winchester looked at her with watery eyes and wailed. A few people stopped to look.

"Hannah, turn his pockets." His grandmother commanded.

Hannah hesitated but knelt beside Adam Winchester. She slipped her hands into his pockets and pulled out three protection charms, a handful of gold buttons, silk ribbon, a silver letter opener, and enough coins to buy a hen.

A shadow fell over them. "What is going on here?"

They looked up to find the village priest. Castiel pulled at the hood and shrunk back. He could feel the priest's words curl into his ear, _Scream pretty for me, whore._ Castiel's hand went up to the still healing brand on his cheek.

"We're sorting it out ourselves." His grandmother snapped. "Shove off."

The priest glowered at her. He looked between Castiel's grandmother and Adam Winchester. "It seems to me that you're taking misguided vengeance on the Winchesters by beating their youngest."

A few more people stopped and watched.

"Beating?" His grandmother scoffed. "Do you see a mark on him?"

Hannah held up the protection charms. "He had these in his pockets."

The priest looked down at Hannah scornfully. "Are you sure your grandmother didn't sell them to him and forget? She's quite old."

Hannah looked between their grandmother and the priest. A smile ghosted across her lips. "Possibly, sir." She held up the letter opener. "Did you perhaps forget selling him this?"

The priest gaped like a fish as his eyes flicked over his initials on the letter opener. He snatched it off Hannah and hastily stuffed it into his pocket. His eyes flicked over each of them until they landed on Castiel.

"What are you doing bringing the _whore_ to market?" The priest's voice was sharp and scathing. He reached across the crates and yanked the hood off Castiel's head before Castiel could jump back. "You think you can bewitch honest mated men into sin, threaten the village with curses, and then simply walk about with the fruits of your sin?"

His grandmother let out a growl from deep in her throat. "You know damn well John Winchester isn't an honest man and you know damn well that it wasn't him that got Castiel with child!" His grandmother shouted. "I should curse _you_ for all your lies!" She craned her walking stick back like she meant to hit the priest.

Gabriel darted forward and snatched it off her. He tossed it aside.

The priest stared at her aghast. "You would threaten to curse a _priest?"_

"She's old and tired." Gabriel interjected before Castiel's grandmother could say anything. "She didn't mean it. She'll say she'll curse anything if she can't have a lie down in the afternoon."

His grandmother glared at Gabriel.

Gabriel peeled her hand from Adam Winchester's coat and shoved him towards the priest. "I think one of your flock is lost. Why don't you see him to his parents?"

The priest glowered at them again, haughty and red faced. He took Adam Winchester's hand and dragged him through the small crowd they'd drawn.

Gabriel grabbed a crate and swept the protection charms into it. "It's time to go." He carried the crate to the cart.

His grandmother turned a glare on the small crowd. They backed away.

They packed the cart up in silence. Even the small crowd that watched them was silent. When the cart was packed up and their grandmother seated Anna and Gabriel each took an arm of the cart and started to pull.

Castiel marched along beside it; growing more and more certain with each passing step that blood had leaked through the cloth padding his crotch and into his pants. He was thankful for the cloak. His grandmother said he'd bleed for a few more days but that it would stop soon. Castiel wondered how many pairs of pants he'd ruin until then.

They were on the lonely road that led up to their home at the edge of the village when Gabriel spoke up.

"You didn't mean it." Gabriel said. "You didn't mean to actually curse the priest. And Castiel didn't mean he wanted to curse the village either." Gabriel wiped sweat from his forehead despite the cool winter air.

"I meant it." His grandmother said.

Gabriel dropped his side of the cart. Anna yelped. Gabriel spun on his heel and pointed an angry finger at Castiel's grandmother. "No you didn't! Not if you want to eat. Not if you want to stay in your family's home! Not if you don't want the priest bringing another mob to our house to drag you out to the village square!"

Gabriel kicked the side of the cart. "Three people wouldn't sell us rice today and the baker charged us double." He glared at Castiel's grandmother. "Is vengeance and pride going to feed us?"

Castiel's grandmother stared back coldly.

Gabriel made a disgusted noise and waved his hand at the cart and their family. "Look where our pride got us? Look what our pride did to Cassie." He shook his head and went back to the front of the cart. He picked up the arm and motioned for Anna to do the same. He heaved the cart forward; dragging all their worries with him.

Castiel stood in the road and watched the cart move ahead of him. Gabriel was right in saying that it was pride that had made them demand that the Winchesters pay a bride price or reparations if they couldn't produce Dean. It was their pride that had made them refuse to stop and let the village think he was loose and immoral.

But Gabriel was wrong too. Castiel had meant the curses he'd uttered. He'd meant them with every bone in his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared out from under his hood. He narrowed his eyes at the loaf of bread on the counter. It was the smallest one and should cost half as much as what the baker was asking for. He swallowed down the loathing that boiled up in his stomach. Anger had been the first thing to find its way back inside him once he had stopped feeling empty.

"How much for that one?" Castiel pointed to a loaf that would reasonably feed his family for more than a day.

The baker took the other loaf down and placed it on the counter. He named his price. Castiel looked at him disgusted. That price would be higher than what even the priest could afford.

"I'm always willing to trade." The baker said. His eyes raked up and down Castiel. He leered. "I heard sirens get wet like women."

Castiel glared at him. He tossed the coins down for the smaller loaf of bread and snatched it off the counter. The baker laughed. Castiel turned away. He tugged the hood closer to his face and yanked at the satchel he wore to slide the bread inside.

The door to the bakery opened. Mary Winchester came in with her son Adam clutching at her skirts and her son Sam at her side. 

Adam Winchester took three steps in, sat down, and started to wail and cry. Mary Winchester dropped to her knees and started trying to sooth him.

She shot an apologetic look at the baker. "He's teething!" She yelled over Adam Winchester's screams. "Sorry!"

The baker put his hands to his ears and yelled back. "Take him outside!"

"He'll be fine!" Mary Winchester yelled.

"Take him outside!" The baker yelled again.

"He's just a little cranky today!" Mary yelled back.

The baker rolled his eyes and yelled louder. " _Take him outside!"_

Mary Winchester put him off again. The baker huffed in anger. He came around the counter and picked Adam Winchester up. Castiel watched out of the corner of his eye as the remaining loaf of bread on the counter disappeared into Sam Winchester's jacket.

Mary Winchester and chased after the baker telling him to put her son down. Sam Winchester followed after them. Castiel shoved his bread into his satchel and hurried out; tugging at his hood as he went. He didn't want to be there when the baker realized a loaf was missing.

The walk back to the market had Castiel's stomach in coils. He knew the reason why people wouldn't sell them things was because of him. Because of the brand on his face that they put there.

He pressed his hand against the bread in his satchel. It wouldn't be enough. They hadn't had enough the past two months. Each time they had dipped into the money his father had left behind. They would have to do it again. There wouldn't be a next time.

"Castiel?" Sam Winchester's voice drifted out of an alley nearby.

Castiel stopped. He peered into the alley. He looked around himself. No one was paying him any more attention than they did these days; just quick looks to confirm he was the whore. He tugged at the hood of his cloak again.

Sam Winchester waved at him. He held up the bread he'd stolen.

Castiel glared at him. Sam Winchester and his family were thieves and liars. He wouldn't be worried about food for his family and hiding his face in public if it weren't for _them_.

Sam held the bread out, like he was offering it to Castiel.

Castiel bit his lip. Maybe Gabriel had been right. Maybe the Blackdogs needed to swallow their pride first if they wanted to eat. Castiel looked up and down the street. He breathed deep and stepped into the alley.

"What do _you_ want?" Castiel asked. He eyed the bread.

Sam held it out further, offering it to Castiel. "He's over charging your family, you know?"

"We're aware." Castiel said. Sam pushed the bread into his chest. Castiel hesitantly brought his hands up. His fingers curled around it. If they had this and the other loaf they might not need to dip into their savings again this week.

"My mother wants to talk to you." Sam said. He motioned behind himself, further down to a bend in the alley.

Castiel took half a step forward then stopped. He was an omega - a siren whore - alone with someone in an alley. He knew terrible things happened to women who went into allies alone with men. He wasn't a woman but he was an omega. And Sam Winchester wasn't a man yet but he wasn't a boy either. Castiel looked over his shoulder. People were watching curiously. Castiel wondered if any of them would help if Sam tried to accost him.

"Where is she?" Castiel asked. He peered down the alley. "How do I know you're not trying to rob me too?"

Sam Winchester blinked as if he were surprised, as if Castiel hadn't called the Winchesters thieves and liars in the village square. A bubble of anger writhed inside Castiel. He had called John Winchester a thief in the village square and John Winchester had called him a whore but only one of them had been branded.

Sam gave a short whistle. Adam Winchester slithered out from the shadows. Sam bent down and whispered in his ear. Adam ran down the alley. A moment later Mary Winchester stepped around the corner.

"We aren't trying to steal from you." Sam said. He started down the alley towards his mother. "She just wants to talk."

Castiel looked over his shoulder again. People were still watching. He doubted they'd help him. He clutched the loaf of bread in his hands. He had it. He could run back to his family in the market. It wasn't as though Sam Winchester could come after him and call him a thief.

The sound of coins clicking together made him turn back. He watched Mary Winchester dropped three coins into a small heavy looking purse. He backed up towards the street. Whatever it was the Winchesters wanted him to do it wouldn't be worth it. They had already made him a whore, now they were probably trying to make him a thief too.

A soft little gasp escaped his lips. What if they were waiting for the baker to find him? What if they were going to keep trying to ruin him and accuse him of stealing the loaf of bread?

His hands jerked apart. He dropped the bread to his feet. He backed up faster. Would anyone believe him when he told them that he hadn't been the one to steal it? The Winchesters had made him a liar as well as a whore as far as the village was concerned.

"Wait!" Mary Winchester called out. She thrust the purse towards him. "Wait! I want to talk about your bride price."

All the breath left Castiel's lungs.

Castiel wanted to crush the tiny flicker of hope in his chest. "...did Dean come back?" What if Dean had changed his mind? What if Dean had realized what he'd done?

A life unfolded before Castiel's eyes. Dean had come back. They'd be mated and married. No one would call him siren whore anymore. His grandmother would shame the whole village for what they'd done to him. The priest would beg forgiveness and _maybe_ he'd deign to give it to him.

Mary Winchester took a step forward. "No."

The light in his chest sputtered and died.

"No." Mary repeated. She held up the purse again. "But we know your family is on hard times. Your bride price could help with that."

Castiel stared at the purse, bulging with coins. How much money was in that purse? His eyes flicked up to Mary Winchester. "It would." He admitted. "What do you want for it?"

They had called him a whore and liar. The Winchesters didn't care about him. Mary Winchester wanted something. He just couldn't understand what it was. They didn't care about his silence. No one blamed John Winchester for what had happened. They didn't care about their reputation. No one believed a lying whore.

"Let me take Deidre Dean." Mary Winchester said. "Your family is running thin. You don't have the proper food for a baby and if you're starving you won't make any milk. How long before Deidre Dean starves?"

Mary Winchester walked closer to him. She dangled the purse with his bride price in it before him. "I'll give you this. You just have to let me take Deidre Dean home to her family. You won't have to ever worry about her again. We'll make sure she doesn't starve. She'll grow up strong and happy and loved."

Castiel felt like Mary Winchester had slapped him. "You want..."

He looked at the purse; his bride price. If he had it the village would know that the Winchesters had admitted what they had done. Everyone would know that they'd lied. Everyone would know that Dean had run off instead of being mated. They'd know he wasn't a whore, that he hadn't bewitched and seduced John Winchester. He felt cold and sick. He turned icy eyes on Mary. The Winchesters didn't care about him. This wasn't an apology. This wasn't Mary Winchester admitting they were liars.

"You want me to _sell_ my daughter." Castiel said flatly. 

Mary Winchester took a step back. "No." She clutched the purse close to her chest. "No, I want you take the bride price and I'll take my granddaughter home. She won't grow up in the middle of all this...nasty business. She won't have to know anything about it."

''You mean she won't know the village calls her father a whore." Castiel growled. "I'm not a whore." He kicked the loaf of bread towards her. "Or a thief. And I'm certainly not a _slaver."_ He spit at them. "I'm not selling my daughter."

Castiel turned on his heel and marched out of the alley. He felt himself start to shake. He had turned down food and coin that could keep his family fed. He had turned down the chance to erase the mark on his name. He had turned down an easier life for his daughter.

"Can't get enough Winchester cock?"

Castiel stiffened and froze. He turned to see Michael Goodson and three other men from the village watching him and laughing. They had seen him walk into the alley with Sam Winchester. Castiel pulled at his hood and turned his branded cheek away from them.

They laughed harder.

"Was he as good as they say he is?" Michael called out to someone behind Castiel.

Castiel looked over his shoulder to see Sam standing at the mouth of the alley. Sam made a lewd gesture and leered at him. The men laughed again. Sam winked and strolled away with a skip in his step.

"Come here, siren!" One of the men shouted at him. "I wouldn't mind a bounce in my step either!"

They laughed again. Castiel hurried away cursing Sam Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth scene and survival sex.

The village might hiss _whore_ and _sinner_ at him but they also pleaded _help_ when it suited them. Michael Goodson was doing just that in the kitchen. His wife was in labour and they couldn't afford the village's doctor so he'd come to the Blackdogs for a midwife.

" _Please."_ Michael begged.

Cold anger burned in Castiel's stomach. He knew his grandmother would say yes. She'd never spite an innocent babe.

"What do you have?" His grandmother asked.

Michael Goodson drew a long gold chain out of his pocket. "It's all we have."

His grandmother reached for the chain. She took it and looked it over. She passed it to Gabriel. Gabriel held it up and narrowed his eyes at it. He scratched at it with a finger nail. He turned away and did something at the counter. He hummed to himself. He nodded and turned back around.

"It's real." Gabriel said, passing it back to Castiel's grandmother.

His grandmother nodded. She snapped the chain into two pieces and handed the smaller half back to Michael Goodson.

"For your baby." His grandmother explained. Michael reached out for it. His grandmother caught his hand in hers. Her fingers clenched tight around him. "If you squander my gift to your child the gods will ruin your house."

Michael shrank back. He gulped. Castiel's grandmother let go of his hand. He pocketed the chain. A tremble went through him. "Please hurry. She's in so much pain."

Castiel watched his grandmother hop out of her chair and start gathering things. She pointed to Castiel then pointed to a basket. Castiel rose at the silent command. He got the basket and followed his grandmother around the house as she tossed medicines, charms, and supplies into the basket.

When the basket was full Castiel made to pass it to Gabriel but his grandmother stopped him.

"You'll come." His grandmother said. She took her cloak from a peg on the wall. "An omega is just as good of a midwife as a beta woman. It's time you learned about labour from the other side."

Castiel stared in shock. He couldn't be a midwife. He couldn't—

His grandmother poked his side. "Get your cloak on. Anna will take care of DeeDee while we're busy."

Castiel looked across the kitchen to where his sister was holding his child on her knee. His stomach ached with the memory of pain. He didn't want to go through a birth again even if it wasn't his own.

His grandmother made a throaty noise. She took his cloak down and tossed it around his shoulders. She looked up into his face. "This is part of being a Blackdog."

Castiel tugged the sides of his cloak together and breathed deep. He was a Blackdog. He was a witch. He'd be a midwife too, just like all his family before him.

Michael Goodson led the way to his home, slowing for Castiel's grandmother. Michael kept looking over his shoulder at them, trying to will Castiel's grandmother to move faster.

Castiel's grandmother leaned close and whispered, "He's worried but everyone screams like they're being gutted."

Castiel didn't remember screaming like that. He glanced up at Michael Goodson, worried for Michael's wife and child despite his own anger.

They reached the Goodson house when the sun was high overhead. Castiel didn't hear any screaming from inside. He couldn't find it in himself to do anything but hope they weren't too late. He couldn't spite an innocent child either.

Michael held the door for them. It was the first time Castiel had seen anyone act like a Blackdog was an honoured guest. Castiel stepped inside and blanched at the decadence of the Goodson house. From the outside the Goodson house was modest and well-kept like every other house on the street but inside it was a palace.

Castiel cast a sharp glare at Michael Goodson. How did he think he'd fool them into thinking all he had was one gold chain as payment?

Castiel's grandmother tugged at his sleeve. She led him up a flight of stairs as if she knew where she was going.

" _Grandma."_ Castiel hissed. He looked over his shoulder, Michael hadn't followed. "They can pay more than one—"

His grandmother shushed him. "This isn't their house."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. Of course it was their house. It was the Goodson house and Michael Goodson lived there.

"It belongs to Michael's older brother." His grandmother said. "Now be quiet and learn."

His grandmother led him to a room at the end of the hall. He could hear heavy breathing and whispered prayers from beyond the door. His grandmother didn't knock. She simply pushed the door open and walked in.

"How long has it been?" His grandmother asked.

Rachel Goodson looked up, confused and tired. She glanced out the window then back to Castiel's grandmother. "All morning."

Castiel's grandmother nodded. "Alright then." She waved a hand at Castiel. "Put our things out then tell Michael Goodson we need water that's been boiled."

Castiel did as told and was quickly back with a kettle of water that had been left abandoned all morning. His grandmother said it would do.

He watched her find a basin and wash herself from fingers to elbows. She motioned for Castiel to do the same. He picked up the soap without question and worked it into a lather. He didn't remember his grandmother doing this when he'd given birth.

His thoughts must have shown on his face because his grandmother began explaining while she pulled back the blankets from Rachel's lower half.

"You haven't been with a woman?" His grandmother asked. Castiel blushed and shook his head. His grandmother nodded. "Well, when you do, she won't want a day's worth of dirt and grime in her bird's nest." His grandmother stopped and looked up at Castiel. "The same for an omega boy. Clean fingers if you don't want a bout of the itches." She nodded to herself. "And a clean cock if you don't want a love sickness."

Rachel Goodson made a scandalized noise. Castiel blushed harder.

His grandmother huffed and rolled her eyes. "There isn't anyone in this room that doesn't know how to put pins in the cushion and what happens when you do." She crawled onto the bed and coaxed Rachel to spread her legs. "And besides all that, you wouldn't rub dirt into a wound."

Castiel felt his face go pale with shock when his grandmother stuffed her fingers into Rachel Goodson's cunt. She took them out and motioned for Castiel to come closer and do the same.

Castiel backed up. He remembered his grandmother doing that to him but he hadn't cared at the time. He'd just been so mad at all the pain. But he wasn't in pain now. He couldn't stick his fingers into Rachel Goodson's cunt. They used to buy rice from the Goodsons. 

His grandmother grabbed his wrist and pulled him over anyway. She folded his fingers up and slid two inside Rachel. His eyes went wide.

"You feel that?" His grandmother asked.

Castiel nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"That's the baby's head." His grandmother eased his hand back. "It won't be long now."

Castiel stared at Rachel Goodson. He knew how big Deidre had been when she was born. He didn't know how something that big was going to come out of Rachel. He didn't know how something that big had come out of _him._

His grandmother prodded him out of his shock and set him to work. By midafternoon they had delivered a baby and the after birth. Castiel was exhausted and felt disgusting. He hadn't realized how much blood and shit was involved in labour; his grandmother and Gabriel had cleaned away everything before he'd noticed.

He was grateful when Rachel was finally nursing, it gave him a moment to wash up and breathe. He peeled off the layers of clothes that had gotten messy and bundled them up, glad that he wore so many layers in fear of milk leaking out of him. He sat down in a nearby chair. He was exhausted. He hadn't thought being a midwife would be exhausting.

His grandmother stepped in front of him with the baby. She passed the baby to him. "Nurse her for a bit. Rachel needs to rest a moment." Castiel frowned down at the baby in his arms. His grandmother prodded him. "Go on."

"But Rachel..." Castiel looked over to see Rachel sound asleep. He looked down to the baby in his arms then to his grandmother. "She won't want to. I'm not her mother."

"Babes aren't fussy about breasts." His grandmother said. She went back to work, cleaning up and saying spells over the afterbirth.

Castiel licked his lips nervously. He tugged at the strings of his shirt and let out one of his small breasts. He brought the baby up to his chest.

She wasn't as picky as he feared. She clamped her gums on his breast, hard enough to hurt.

"Ow!" Castiel flinched. Deidre never latched on so hard. He pulled the baby back from his breast and shuffled her around. He tried again. It still hurt but not as much.

"It's always helpful when you're still nursing, a wet nurse can be hard to find sometimes." His grandmother explained without looking at him. "Some mothers don't make milk right away or they're too tired to nurse properly."

They stayed until Rachel Goodson woke up again. His grandmother explained all the proper things to do, the charms to carry, and the spells to say to keep the baby healthy. Rachel listened raptly and thanked them. Michael showed them to the door and shut it in their faces.

Castiel stared at the door stunned. After all that they had done for Rachel and Michael had thrown them out like stray cats.

His grandmother fixed her cloak and started the walk home without so much as a backward glance. Castiel caught up to her in three quick strides, his anger resurfacing. Michael Goodson called him a whore and Deidre a bastard and refused to sell rice to them but they had still come when Rachel needed them. They deserved apologies, not a swift shove out the door.

His grandmother sighed. "If you stay angry forever, my sweet omega boy, you'll burn up faster than a hay fire."

 

\--- 

 

Anna came dashing around the corner of the cart laughing. Hester gasped in fear. She grabbed her son from Castiel's chest and shoved the packet of sewing needles at Castiel. She pulled her cloak around herself and disappeared into the market before anyone could see her.

Anna grinned and cackled. "Another one?"

Castiel sopped up the milk that had leaked down his chest with a handkerchief then pulled his shirt back into place. Ever since he had nursed Rachel Goodson's daughter all the mothers in the village whispered about how Theresa Goodson was the quietest most well-mannered baby who never fell ill and slept through the night. On market days they'd sneak to the Blackdog cart with their babies and ask Castiel to trade, milk for the little things that their husbands wouldn't notice missing.  

"She traded needles." Castiel held the needles up. They didn't need them at the moment but they would eventually, or they could sell them to someone else.

Anna snatched the packet from his hands and opened it up. She inspected the needles carefully and nodded to herself just like their grandmother would. "Do we keep them or ask Gabriel to trade them for something else?"

Castiel shrugged. "We'll ask grandma what she thinks."

They circled around to the front of the cart, Castiel did his best to hide the smug smile that wanted onto his face when two children were quickly hushed by their mother for pointing out the whore. He'd nursed their baby sister three days ago.

Anna, however, turned and glared before stepping closer to Castiel.

"I don't mind so much." Castiel said. He had thought he'd be angry forever about what had happened to him but once spring had come he found he wasn't. He knew what the village said about him was a lie. And besides, half the women in the village had asked him to nurse their children. If they wanted his milk they'd treat him with more respect.

"They don't scold their children for it where you can't hear them." Anna growled. Despite being younger she had grown protective of him. "And you know they won't do it as soon as you stop making milk or their babies get older."

A cold feeling settled into Castiel. His milk had been bringing in enough in traded goods that they weren't always worried about starving. What would they do once Deidre was too old to nurse and his milk dried up?

Anna bounded ahead, leaving Castiel alone with his worries.

A quiet cough from behind him caught his attention. He turned to find Brianne Shields, the butcher's wife, peaking around from behind the cart. Castiel looked between her and Anna. He sighed and went to Brianne. She'd had twins and as well as the butcher fed his family she simply didn't make enough milk for both babies.

He couldn't spite a child.

And Brianne always traded in food his family needed.

Castiel went back to the cart. Brianne Shields sighed in relief. She held out the smaller of the two children to Castiel. Castiel worked his shirt back open and took the baby. When the baby had found a good rhythm Castiel reached into the cart with his free hand. He pulled out a small packet and offered it to Brianne.

"This will help you make more milk." Castiel explained.

Brianne stared at the packet. She shook her head. "I don't have anything more to trade."

"I don't want to trade." Castiel told her. "It's a gift for your babes."

Brianne hesitantly took the packet. She slipped it into a pocket.

"Put it in water and drink it the morning after the new moon. Your breasts will start to fill up as the moon does." Castiel had taken it himself for months now. It was how he could feed his daughter along with so many others.

Brianne whispered her thanks.

Castiel let her baby drain both his breasts before giving him back to Brianne, the poor thing needed a full meal. Brianne whispered another thanks and turned to go. Castiel was pulling his shirt back into place when Brianne froze. A desperate whimper left her.

Castiel hurried forward, worried something had happened to the baby. Instead he found himself staring down the priest from across the greenway. He looked furious.

Brianne Shields dashed away with her babies. Castiel half expected the priest to stride forward and slap him across the brand on his cheek, to sneer _whore_ at him again and drag him to the village square once more.

"Castiel?"

Castiel jumped, turning to find Kali behind him.

"Kali!" Castiel said, surprised. "Gabriel didn't mention you were back."

"He's trying to keep me to himself." Kali said absently. She frowned at the priest. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Castiel tugged at his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see the priest marching away, the stick up his ass keeping him ramrod straight. Castiel hoped it was nothing. He hoped he hadn't just invited another mob to their home.

Kali narrowed her eyes at the priest back. "I could talk to the elders."

Castiel bit his lip. Kali's family had influence with the elders but it took money to persuade the priest. And what if Kali said things in favour of them and the priest turned the village on her too? He couldn't do that to Gabriel.

Gabriel swung around the end of the cart and wrapped an arm around Kali's waist. "And tell them what? That the notorious sinners in the village tricked you into their family?"

Kali rolled her eyes and peeled Gabriel's hands from her waist. "We aren't married yet."

Gabriel winked at Castiel. "See? We're notorious sinners."

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle.

Hannah and Anna raced around the end of the cart next, shrieking out Kali's name and yanking her into hugs.

Gabriel groaned. "Great, now I have to share."

Anna stuck her tongue out and took Kali's hand. Hannah took the other one. The two of them dragged Kali off in a whirlwind of whispers and laughter.

"Yet?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel flinched and turned red. Castiel had never seen him look embarrassed before. He kicked at the ground and ducked his head.

"We were talking about it." Gabriel said. "In the fall, when she comes back from business. Maybe."

Castiel's chest ached. If Gabriel married he'd leave home, leave _them._ The ache in his chest turned cold. Gabriel would be gone. Castiel looked away. He shouldn't be thinking like that. A wedding was something to celebrate, not something to mourn.

He breathed deep. "That's great."

Gabriel snorted. "You sound ready to go into fits of happiness." He gave Castiel a gentle slap to his arm. "I get it. I'd be leaving. But we'll still live in the village for most of the year. And I could send money home when we're gone."

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Castiel wouldn't watch Gabriel and Kali live hand to mouth to support them.

Gabriel threw back his head and laughed. "You might not but grandma could."

"She asked?" Castiel was surprised. His grandmother hated taking charity more than he did.

Gabriel cleared his voice and spoke in a grumbling high pitched tone. "It's not charity, it's payment for putting up with you."

Castiel wouldn't have believed anyone else but those sounded awfully like his grandmother's words.

Gabriel's laughing quieted down. He squeezed Castiel's shoulder. "What was Kali going to talk to the elders about?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder to where the priest had been. He didn't want to ruin Gabriel's good mood by talking about the priest but it would surely ruin Gabriel's mood if the priest led another mob to their home.

"The priest saw me feeding one of Brianne Shields babies." Castiel admitted. "He looked angry but he didn't come over."

Gabriel's face turned stony. He let go of Castiel's arm. "Stay here with grandma. Pack up what you can." He stalked away, quickly disappearing into the market crowd.

Castiel closed his eyes and tried not to fall into the jaws fear and worry. Out of all of them Gabriel was the least likely to pick a fight with the priest and bring a mob down on them. He was very probably just going to find out how much the priest saw. Or thought he saw.

Castiel packed up two crates of their wares then joined his grandmother at the front of the cart. She had Deidre in her lap, dangling a protection charm in front of her to play with.

"Kali's back, I see." His grandmother commented. "Are they finally getting married this year?"

For as old as she was it never surprised Castiel how observant his grandmother was.

"Gabriel said they talked about it." Castiel sat down beside her. He reached out to stroke Deidre's wisps of hair. "Maybe in the fall."

His grandmother snorted in amusement. " _Maybe."_

 

 ---

 

Only Brianne Shields ever came to him anymore to feed her babes. The priest had dragged her name through the mud almost as badly as he had Blackdog. If there was another butcher in the village her husband would have went out of business. As it was, the villagers had no choice. They either bought their meat from Liam Shields and his witch-associating wife or they didn't buy meat at all.

The villagers needed a butcher, and very occasionally a midwife, but they didn't need a witch. Castiel had learned the lesson quickly after packing up from market day twice having sold nothing.

"We didn't sell anything again." Castiel said as they carted their things home.

His grandmother waved her walking stick dismissively. "Another week or two and someone will be caught stealing or sleeping with their neighbour's wife and the priest will have a new sermon. They'll forget about us again."

Castiel frowned at the dusty road that led home. The villagers never forgot what they called him.

"And there's plenty to eat in the forest this time of year." His grandmother said. She squinted at the woods beyond the fields. "Tomorrow we'll go out and start harvesting the early plants."

Castiel glanced over at the woods. He had gone with his grandmother to collect food from the forest before but never because they needed to. It had always been for variety. Or to agitate his mother when she and his grandmother were fighting.

No one mentioned their bad luck at the market as they unpacked the cart at home. No one mentioned it when they ate the last of the bread. No one mentioned it when they came home the next day, exhausted from collecting plants.

No one mentioned it but Gabriel counted their days against their food stores and worried.

 

 ---

 

Castiel stood in front of the bakery and tried to imagine bringing home food rather than what the baker's hands would feel like. Daven Hills wasn't a field labourer but he didn't shy away from hard work. Castiel had seen him heft bags of flour as big as Anna and watched him pull loaves of bread from hot ovens with his hands when his baker's peel wasn't immediately at hand.

A shiver crept through Castiel. He pulled his hood up and looked up and down the street. It was too early for most. Only a few people in the village were awake and those that were, were busy getting ready for the day.

He knew Daven Hills would be one of those people. Up early and baking bread for the day.

Castiel tugged his cloak tighter around himself and reached for the door. For a moment his mind raced in panic. What if the door was locked and he had to come back when people would see? The door opened as he pulled. He breathed in relief. He stepped into the dark bakery. It was already uncomfortably warm despite the cool early morning. In a few more hours it would be stifling hot.

Castiel could hear the baker in the back. He called out. The baker yelled at him that he was still closed. Castiel gulped down his fears and went to the back.

The baker looked him up and down before scowling. "I'm closed." He repeated. "And don't think you can come and beg for charity when no one is looking."

Castiel hesitated, not sure how to say why he had come. He drew in breath and straightened his shoulders. "I don't want charity."

Daven Hills spread his hands and shrugged. "Then come back when I'm open."

Castiel's eyes slid away from the baker. He pushed back his hood. "I can't...I can't pay you then." He ran his fingers over the brand on his cheek.

The baker didn't say anything. Silence dragged on between them. Castiel took a step back. This was the only idea he had left to feed his family and it was a terrible idea. What if Daven Hills went to the priest after?

"You're not going to come back nine months later and demand a bride price and a mating bite?" Daven asked him.

Castiel flinched. He shook his head. "No."

His grandmother had told him that as long as he wasn't in heat he couldn't conceive but the fear still lingered. What if he did this and nine months later they had another mouth to feed? Would it be worth not starving now if they starved later?

The baker nodded. He pointed to the far corner of the room. Castiel looked over his shoulder to see a tiny cot tucked away behind bags of flour. His heart started to race. His face flushed red. He turned away and started for the cot. He could hear Daven Hills following behind him.

He reached the corner. Daven told him to strip. Castiel pulled his things off and set them aside in a heap. When he was done he looked up to find the baker equally naked and sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Get me ready." Daven spread his legs and motioned to his cock.

Castiel bit his lips, hesitating. His grandmother and Gabriel had managed to be even _more_ candid about sex since he'd had Deidre but he still couldn't imagine doing the things they talked about. He knew what the baker wanted but the thought made his stomach churn.

He stepped between Daven's legs and dropped to his knees. He glanced up at Daven, nervous and half hoping the baker would change his mind.

"Go on." Daven motioned at his cock again. "I don't have all day."

Castiel licked his lips and swallowed hard. He took Daven's cock in his hands and bent his head down. He licked a short wet stripe up the mostly soft cock. His nose wrinkled at the sweaty taste. He slowly drew Daven's cock into his mouth anyway.

Daven groaned and gently rocked his hips up. He settled a large heavy hand into Castiel's hair. "Knew you were a whore." He murmured.

Castiel trembled and closed his eyes. He had Daven's cock hard in moments.

Daven tugged at his hair until Castiel lifted his head from his cock. He slid down the cot to make room. He waved at Castiel. "On the cot on your stomach."

Castiel did as told. A moment later the baker's weight was settling on top of him. His fists clenched in fear. Daven ground his cock along the cleft of Castiel's ass.

"You can take your pick of the loaves on the cooling rack after." Daven said. He angled his hips. His cock pressed against Castiel's hole. "If you're good you can have two."

Castiel nodded. He'd make it worthwhile for the baker. He wasn't sure how but he would.

Daven pushed forward. Castiel gasped in pain as the hard cock speared his hole open. Daven kept pushing in. Castiel whimpered, it felt like his hole was tearing apart. It hadn't hurt like this when he had done it with Dean. It hadn't hurt at all.

The baker groaned in his ear when his cock finally pushed in all the way. "They say sirens are tight but..." He rocked his hips forward and groaned again. "God's tits they never said _this_ tight."

Daven Hills slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts. Castiel tried to mask his whines of pain for moans of pleasure. It didn't stop hurting.

He was panting and sweating with pain when Daven Hills finally shoved forward and groaned. The baker slumped on top of him, crushing him to the cot. Castiel breathed hard as the pain started to lessen with Daven's softening cock.

"Take two." Daven huffed. He pushed himself up. "If you come back next week, come earlier."

Castiel flinched with pain when Daven pulled out. He felt a warm trickle of come leak from his hole. Daven laughed and ran a finger over Castiel's hole.

"Guess you weren't lying after all. Looks like that Winchester boy's little omega cock wasn't big enough to take your purity." Daven said. He grabbed a rag and cleaned his cock off then started pulling on his clothes. "Hurry up and get dressed, I want you out of here long before I open."

Castiel sat up and winced. Daven tossed the used rag at into his lap. Castiel took it and wiped the come from his hole with shaking hands. The rag came back bloody. Castiel trembled and tossed the rag to the floor. He knew some women bled after having sex the first time. He didn't know if omegas did and he didn't know if it happened again the second time.

He dressed silently. Every shift of his legs made him wince. He hobbled over to the cooling rack on shaking legs and took the two largest loafs. They didn't fit into his satchel. He wrapped them up in his cloak and limped home.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel hissed as he sat down for breakfast. He shifted on his seat but couldn't ease the pain. He leaned to his side. A bolt of pain shot through him making him flinch.

Anna glanced over at him but didn't say anything. Hannah's story about finding a grove of leeks stuttered but continued. His grandmother stared.

Castiel grimaced at his bowl of porridge as the aftershocks of pain rippled through him. He hadn't offered an explanation about where the bread was coming from each week and no one had pushed for an answer. They didn't talk about it but he knew his family must know what he was doing at the bakery so early in the morning. He didn't have anything else to trade.

His grandmother tapped the fingers of her free hand on the table, her other arm occupied with holding a squirming Deidre on her lap. She watched him drag his spoon through his porridge and eat the occasional bite.

When Anna and Hannah had finished their breakfasts his grandmother passed them Deidre. They glanced between each other but didn't ask why. Castiel could feel their eyes sliding towards him anyway. They knew well enough.

He watched his sisters take Deidre out into the yard, still talking about leeks. He pressed his hands to the table, wanting to push away and go after them. He didn't want to talk about Daven Hills' leathery hands holding onto his hips. He didn't want to talk about being a whore just like the village said he was.

He tensed, getting ready to stand and follow Hannah and Anna outside, but his grandmother broke the silence.

"What did he do to you?" His grandmother asked bluntly.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. "Nothing." He opened his eyes and stared down at his half eaten porridge. "The same thing he does every time."

His grandmother gave a low hum, encouraging him to continue.

Castiel picked up the spoon and dragged it through the porridge, drawing circles that slowly faded. "He asks...he asks me to get him hard first. With my mouth. Then tells me to lay on the cot. Then..." Castiel made a crude gesture with his spoon. It was obvious enough what he did.

His grandmother made a dismissive motion, as if what the baker asked for was nothing unusual. She eyed him and the careful way he was sitting on his chair. "He didn't hurt you?"

"It always hurts." Castiel muttered to his breakfast.

His grandmother stiffened in her seat. Her face flashed with anger.

"Don't." Castiel pleaded. They couldn't afford for his grandmother to pick a fight with Daven Hills. They needed the bread. They needed so much more. And he'd trade for it when he could. "I want to do this. It doesn't matter if it hurts as long as we can eat."

His grandmother pounded her fist off the table. "There's no shame in it, Castiel. But he has no right to hit you."

Castiel glanced up at her, puzzled. "...he doesn't."

His grandmother narrowed her eyes at him. They flicked rapidly back and forth. A little gasp of angry disgust escaped her. "Is he taking you dry?"

Castiel glanced up at her. "...dry?"

The angry red flush left his grandmother's face. She shook her head and cursed at herself. She sighed sadly.

"Did it hurt the first time?" She asked. She nodded towards the village. Towards the _Winchester_ home. "With..."

"No." Castiel said. A familiar chill settled in his stomach. It hadn't hurt until after. Not until Dean had run away instead of staying and the village had called him a whore for it.

"But it's hurt since then?" His grandmother asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Every time?"

"...yes." His eyes dropped back down to his cold breakfast. He nodded again. "...there's blood after."

His grandmother cursed at herself again. She stood up and moved to the chair next to him. She sat down, groaning softly under her breath about her knees. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed it from his eyes.

"Castiel, you shouldn't bleed after. It shouldn't hurt." His grandmother said. "Even when you're only doing it for trade, it shouldn't hurt. That's now how it's supposed to be."

Castiel felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes. Of course it was how it was supposed to be. Everyone said terrible things about whores and omegas and how awful it was to be one. And they were right. _It was awful._ He hated it every time. He didn't want to go back to the bakery next week but he knew he'd have to if he didn't want his family to starve.

His grandmother pulled him into a hug while he sobbed. She rubbed his back until he calmed down. When he stopped sniffling against her shoulder she eased him back into his seat.

"We can find something else if you don't want to keep paying in trade." His grandmother said. She pat his knee. "But if you do keep doing it you have to get yourself ready first."

Castiel wiped at his eyes. "Ready?"

His grandmother stood and went to the cupboards. She took out a bowl and ingredients. "You were in heat the first time. That's why it didn't hurt. When you're in heat it doesn't take much at all to make slick. A little bit of kissing should get your pants wet."

Castiel felt his face flush red in embarrassment. He had been so naïve that first heat, he had thought his slick was Dean's come. And he was still a naïve idiot that didn't know how to whore himself right.

"And your heat will make you loose enough that you don't have to worry much about the size of a cock unless he's a bull in bed." His grandmother said. She mixed together the ingredients then set the bowl down in front of Castiel. "But when you're not in heat, you have to do it yourself. Or get them to do it for you."

Castiel turned the words over in his head but didn't understand. How did he _make_ his body do something he hadn't even known it could do until last year?

"I don't...I don't know how." Castiel admitted. He stared down at the bowl his grandmother had put in front of him. He didn't know how but he knew he'd have to go back to the bakery next week if they wanted to eat.

His grandmother sighed with soft sympathy. She sat down beside him and explained about using his fingers to get himself ready. Castiel listened silently, too embarrassed to ask questions. He had thought he knew so much but he hadn't even known he could make slick outside of a heat.

"Getting yourself ready should feel good." His grandmother concluded. She grinned at him. "Good enough to do it without them." She pointed at the bowl. "Work some of that inside yourself. You'll feel better in a day or two."

 

\---

 

Castiel took the rag and wiped the come and slick from his thighs. There wasn't any blood. There hadn't been since his grandmother had told him how to do it right.

It didn't hurt anymore either. Now it was simply a few uncomfortable minutes where he rocked his hips back because Daven Hills liked when he did that. It guaranteed him two loaves of bread instead of one.

He pulled his pants on and glanced up. Daven was staring at him. Castiel did the buttons of his fly up and reached for his shirt. "I won't be long."

He already knew which loaves of bread he'd take. He'd be gone long before Daven opened his shop.

"Evan would pay you in coins." Daven said.

Castiel paused; shirt half on. Evan was Kervin Fawkes' brother. Kervin was always more than happy to sneer sinner and siren and whore at him but he only ever saw Evan in passing.

"He works with Michael in the mornings but he eats lunch alone." Daven said. He rolled the corner of a sack of flour through his fingers, as if embarrassed to be suggesting Castiel be another man's whore too.

Castiel tugged his shirt on the rest of the way. He had bread for the week. The hens were laying better now that the days were longer. He'd go with his family to gather plants from the woods later today. They wouldn't starve. 

They wouldn't starve _this_ week.

"Where does he eat lunch?" Castiel asked. He took out the square of cloth he used to wrap up the bread.

"In his room." Daven said. He stepped aside, letting Castiel past him to the cooling racks. "He lives out of the Silver Head. Off the main street."

"I know where it is." Castiel said, taking two loaves of bread and wrapping them up.

The Silver Head was what passed for an inn in the village. It was really Cepheus Redwood's house. He rented out a room or two and provided meals at night. Most of the people in the village were skeptical of it. It wasn't so much that they thought the Silver Head would encourage people towards dubious vices but rather that Cepheus Redwood let strangers stay in the village.

There was always rumours that Cepheus would let _alphas_ stay in the Silver Head if they paid him well enough.

As far as Castiel knew, an alpha hadn't come to the village in three generations.

Castiel tucked his bundle of bread under his arm. "Is he expecting me?"

Daven shrugged. "I told him I'd ask."

Castiel glanced out the back door. It would be hours before it was noon. He'd have time to go home, drop off the bread, then walk to the Silver Head.

"If you see him, tell him I'll be waiting in his room." Castiel said. The words felt like weights in his gut but each one came with a thrill of excitement. He could trade for coins instead of bread. He could put them aside for another day. They could live beyond one week.

He left the bakery telling himself that meeting Evan Fawkes in the Silver Head could only be a good thing.

He reached home before his family had sat down for breakfast. He put the loaves of bread away then went with Hannah to help her draw water from the stream for the day.

"Do you think Gabriel's married yet?" Hannah asked, passing Castiel a full bucket.

"I hope so." Castiel said. He hooked the rope handle of the bucket onto the shoulder yolk. "They deserve to be happy."

A week before Kali had left to go back to the coast for business Kali and Gabriel had given each other a mating bite. They had planned to marry before she left again but the priest had refused to do the ceremony.

Gabriel had been close to fighting the priest over it but Kali's family had suggested he come with them and find a more willing priest in the city. Gabriel was torn. He wanted more than a simple mating bite but he wanted his family to be at the marriage ceremony.

Castiel was sure he would have accepted the mating bite only if it wasn't for his grandmother. She had shoved Gabriel out the door with a pack full of his clothes and told him that Blackdogs didn't get along with _any_ priests.

"He'll move out." Hannah commented sadly. She filled the second bucket and attached it to the yolk. "I know I should be happy for them. But he'll move out."

Castiel picked the shoulder yolk up and held it out for Hannah. "He said he'd never really stop bothering grandma."

Hannah smiled softly. "They do like to pick on each other." She stepped under the yolk and settled it on her shoulders. "I don't think they could give that up."

Castiel snorted in amusement. His grandmother and Gabriel fought from time to time but more often than not it turned into affectionate teasing.

They chatted about Gabriel as they walked home, painting an extravagant life for him full of adventures that he surely wouldn't appreciate.

At breakfast his grandmother laid out their plans for the day, gathering forest foods and getting charms ready for market. Hannah and Anna added in a few chores that needed to be done, mostly repairs to the chicken coop.

Apprehension suddenly filled Castiel. How did he tell them that he couldn't? That he had to go back to the village after breakfast. Even after his grandmother's advice on how to trade himself they still didn't talk about what he did.

Deidre chose then to squirm in his lap and smash her hand into the bowel of mashed carrots that made up her breakfast.

Mashed carrot splattered up Castiel. He sighed and wiped carrot from his face while Anna and Hannah laughed.

His grandmother offered him a cloth. "You'll miss it when she's older."

Castiel huffed out a laugh. He wasn't going to miss having mashed carrot in his hair. He wiped the worst of it off himself and fed Deidre what was left of her breakfast.

"I have to go back to the village after breakfast." Castiel said, trying his best to sound casual. He held up a spoonful of carrot for Deidre. She managed to get more of it on her face than in her mouth. "I'll meet you in the woods in the afternoon."

"What for?" Anna asked, puzzled. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern when he didn't answer. Castiel could see it when she realized what he meant. She looked over her shoulder at the cupboard where the two loaves of bread sat. "But you already..."

Castiel wiped carrot from Deidre's face. "Evan Fawkes." His own face heated up. "He'll pay in coins."

Anna turned just as red. "Oh."

His grandmother snorted with amusement. She took Deidre from Castiel's lap. "You need to change then. He won't pay as well if you're covered in carrots and drool."

Anna made a strange noise, half laugh and half scandalized squawk. Hannah elbowed her to be quiet.

"It's not any different from you two fixing things in the village." His grandmother said. She tapped Deidre's nose and made a face at her. "Is it, DeeDee?" She turned back to the rest of them. "Hurry up. The day waits for no one."

Anna and Hannah were quick to push away from the table and head out the door. Castiel's shoulders slumped as he sank deeper into his seat. He let out a long sigh then picked up a cold piece of toast.

"It's not the same." Castiel muttered before biting into the toast. If it was the same he wouldn't have a brand on his cheek.

"It is." His grandmother insisted. "It's just a bunch of overfed priests who think otherwise."

Castiel didn't bother to argue. It was more than the priest who thought it was different— _sinful._ He stuffed the last of his toast into his mouth and started clearing the table.

His grandmother disappeared down the hall with Deidre and came back a few moments later with a clean shirt.

Castiel pulled his shirt off and took the clean one. "I shouldn't be too long."

"We'll be up the mountainside. In the field with the lightning struck tree." His grandmother said.

Castiel nodded as he adjusted his shirt. He combed his fingers through his hair, checking for any stray carrot.

He bent down to give Deidre a kiss on the top of her head. "Take care of grandma."

Deidre's hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She yanked hard. Castiel yelped and grabbed for her hand. He tugged his hair from her grip. A few strands of hair stayed behind in her chubby fingers. His grandmother laughed and told him he'd miss that too.

"I doubt it." Castiel said, rubbing at the thump of pain on his head. He loved his daughter. He truly did. But he thought he'd _like_ his daughter a great deal more when she wasn't splattering food everywhere and throwing up on him. Or pulling his hair out.

He said another goodbye ‒ careful this time to keep his hair out of reach from his daughter ‒ then set out for the village.

It always unsettled him to walk into the village alone now. The people he'd meet on the road would always stare at the brand on his cheek. It wasn't much better in the village but there was usually something to distract people or he could always turn down another street. On the road there was nothing more interesting than him.

The village had come to life while he had been at home. He did his best to disappear into the bustle of the street.

People still stared at him.

He pulled up the hood of his cloak and hurried. No one stopped him. No one talked to him. But he could still feel them staring.

When he reached it he didn't hesitate to pull open the door to the Silver Head and go in. He breathed in relief when he pulled the door closed behind him. He might be there to whore himself but at least the village wasn't staring at him.

He turned to find Cepheus Redwood sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He had a ledger open in his lap. He didn't look up.

Castiel licked his lips nervously. _Now_ he hesitated. When he went to the baker's no one else knew about it but here he'd have to ask Cepheus Redwood which room was Evan's. Cepheus would know. Cepheus would know that what the village hissed at him was true.

Castiel's eyes flicked over to the hallway. He could look into each room and see if Evan was already in one. He could pretend he wasn't there to be a whore.

"Who are you looking for?" Cepheus asked without looking up from his ledger.

Castiel flinched at the sound of his voice. "I'm not‒ I mean‒" Castiel stopped himself and took a breath. "Evan Fawkes. I'm looking for Evan Fawkes."

"Third room on the left." Cepheus said. He waved distractedly towards the hall. He didn't ask why Castiel was there.

"Thank you." Castiel said. He hurried down the hall, grateful to be out of sight of Cepheus even if he had never bothered to look up.

He pushed open the third door on the left. Evan Fawkes's room was small and spartan. There was a dresser and a bed and room for nothing more.

Castiel sat on the bed and waited.

He didn't wait long before Evan pushed the door open and froze. Evan made a startled noise and nearly dropped his lunch to the floor.

Terror shot through Castiel. What did he say? What if Daven had been lying? He squared his shoulders and tried to look confident. "Daven said you might have some coins for me."

Evan Fawkes stared at him, eyes flicking back and forth, before he nodded. He closed the door behind him and set his lunch on top of the dresser. He crossed the room in two strides and stopped in front of Castiel.

Castiel looked up at him from his seat on the bed. A nervous feeling settled into his stomach. He wasn't sure what to do. Daven Hills told him what to do. Evan Fawkes was just looking at him. Was he supposed to do something? Was he supposed to say something? To wait? To go? Did Evan Fawkes even want him today?

He flinched in a surprise when Evan reached out and cupped Castiel's jaw. Castiel stared up at him as Evan tilted his head this way and that. Evan paused to rub his thumb over Castiel's bottom lip. He pressed his thumb between Castiel's lips. Castiel slowly took it into his mouth.

"What does Daven pay you?" Evan asked. He slid his thumb out of Castiel's mouth. He stared down at Castiel, appraising.

"Two loaves of bread." Castiel said before thinking. He fought back a self-deprecating cringe. He could have said more. He could have said _three_ loaves of bread. He could have said anything he wanted. Gods, how had he thought he was anything but stupid and naïve?

Evan nodded. He went to the dresser and took out a pouch. He counted out enough coins to buy two generously seized loaves of bread. He set it aside then turned back around to face Castiel. His eyes flicked up and down Castiel again. He huffed and nodded to himself then pulled his shirt off and started undoing his pants.

Castiel watched him for a moment before deciding this meant he should undress too. He wriggled out of his clothes and left them in a heap beside the bed. He sucked two fingers into his mouth then reached around to rub at his hole. He knew how to get himself ready fast. Daven never wanted to wait long.

He pushed his fingers in and pumped them in and out a handful of times until his slick started running. He pulled his fingers out. That was good enough. It would burn a little bit at first but the feeling didn't take long to dull.

He crawled back onto the bed and waited.

Evan came to the side of the bed and stopped. His eyes travelled over Castiel, lingering here and there. Castiel tried not to squirm under his gaze but he hadn't had anyone really _look_ at his body before. Daven just told him to lay down then did what he wanted to do.

Castiel moved to turn over on his stomach. Evan caught his knee.

"No. This way." Evan said. He crawled onto the bed pushing Castiel onto his back. He knelt between Castiel's legs. "I like to do it this way."

"Okay." Castiel wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't enjoy doing this. He doubted he'd enjoy _watching_ someone do it to him.

He flinched in surprise when Evan leaned over him and dragged his fingers over Castiel's chest.

A soft frown appeared on Evan's face, as if he was thinking some deep thought. He rubbed a thumb over each of Castiel's nipples until they were hard numbs. Castiel shivered. He didn't make milk anymore but his nipples were still sensitive.

Evan trailed his fingers down to Castiel's chest and stomach. One hand curled around Castiel's hip while the other slid between Castiel's thighs.

Castiel braced himself as Evan reached under him and pressed his fingers along Castiel's hole. Castiel could feel his slick leak out. Evan didn't shove his fingers in.

Evan brought his hand up and stared at the slick on his fingers. "You oiled yourself already?"

"It's slick." Castiel explained. "It's like how women get wet."

Evan rubbed his fingers together while inspecting the way Castiel's slick clung to his fingers. "I've heard about that." He reached under Castiel and felt along his ass again until he was pushing a finger into Castiel's hole. He made an appreciative noise. "You're right. You're so wet."

Castiel tried not to squirm. It felt strange to have Evan's fingers flex inside him. Evan slowly withdrew them then pushed them back in. He pressed his fingers up and dragged them across that odd little bump inside that Castiel had discovered not so long ago.

Castiel let out a soft moan. A hint of a smile flicked across Evan's face. Evan pressed harder. Castiel gasped.

"You don't have to—" Castiel started but Evan reached for his cock and started stroking. Castiel's back arched up into. Evan didn't relent. He kept stroking Castiel inside and out until he was a desperate writhing mess. It was like that first time with Dean. As if he had to have this. As if he _wanted_ it.

Evan sat back and chuckled. "Ready?"

" _Yes."_ Castiel didn't care that it sounded so close to begging.

Evan laughed and shuffled closer. He leaned over Castiel. He reached between them and guided his cock in.

It didn't sting at all. Not even with the light burn Castiel was used to now. He groaned and wrapped his legs around him. It wasn't anything like being with Daven Hills. His hole was loose and pliant, ready to open up for Evan and let his cock slide in with a rush of slick. Everything inside Castiel lit up with pleasure until Evan's cock was fully sheathed inside him.

"You're a noisy little thing." Evan commented. He pulled out and snapped his hips forward, making Castiel groan again. "Daven didn't mention that." He started thrusting at a steady pace, slowly picking up speed. He reached between them and stroked Castiel's cock. "Or does he not bother with you at all?"

Castiel grabbed onto Evan's arms. He tried to answer but all that came out was a gasp.

Evan chuckled smugly and thrust in harder and faster.

" _Ah!"_ Castiel pressed his head back into the sheets. Pleasure burned through him from his hole and cock. His whole body was tensing up. He was going to come. No one but himself and Dean had made him come before.

Evan let go of Castiel's cock in favour of shoving his hands under Castiel's ass. He yanked him up as he thrust in. Castiel's eyes went wide. His back arched as he moaned. Come splattered across Castiel's stomach. Evan grunted out a pleased noise and kept thrusting into him at a frantic pace.

Pleasure raced through Castiel's body until he was shaking from the over stimulation. It was too much. It was burning through him and turning into something overwhelming. He clutched at Evan's arms and bore it. He wasn't here for his own pleasure.

"Daven is..." Evan panted above him. "...missing...out. _Fuck!"_ Evan slammed his hips forward and stilled. He groaned and let his head fall back. He rocked his hips forward lazily and let go of Castiel's ass. He slumped down on top of Castiel and heaved a sigh.

Castiel was pinned to the bed, lying in sweat and slick. He didn't care in the least. His thighs were trembling and his heart was still racing. The aftershocks of his orgasm still had him twitching. He could feel his hole clenching around Evan's cock.

He didn't feel like this after Daven. He hadn't even felt like this after Dean. He hadn't known he could feel strung out and exhausted after and that it would feel this good.

Evan breathed heavy against his ear before finally pushing himself up. Castiel hissed as he pulled his cock out. Come and slick dripped from his hole. Evan sat back on his knees and looked down at the come on Castiel's stomach.

Evan reached down and drew a finger along Castiel's softening cock. He trailed his finger up until he was drawing it through a splatter of come. He rubbed it into Castiel's skin. "I heard sirens couldn't come with their cocks."

Castiel refrained from laughing bitterly. The pleasant exhaustion faded from his skin. He would have been saved a lot of trouble if omegas couldn't come with their cocks.

"We can." Castiel said simply. He rolled to his side and reached for his clothes on the floor. He slid off the bed and took out the rag he had brought to clean himself up with. He wiped at the come and slick between his legs before moving on to the come on his stomach.

He wished someone else had made him feel the way Evan had. He wished someone else had made him feel the way Dean had. A cold feeling crept through his veins. What if there was never going to be someone else? He was a whore. A sinner and a siren. Who would ever want him for more than a hole?

"Should I come back?" Castiel asked, keeping his eyes on the rag as he cleaned himself.

Evan sat up. Castiel could feel his eyes play over him. Evan stood and took his lunch from the dresser. He sat back down on the bed. "Maybe in a week or two. I'll get Daven to tell you when."

Castiel nodded wordlessly. He started pulling his clothes on. Evan took a bite of his lunch, watching Castiel dress as he ate. It made Castiel's skin crawl. Evan Fawkes had just fucked him until he was moaning and now he was watching him indifferently while he stuffed his mouth.

Somehow it was worse than Daven Hills's gruff attempts at conversation after and then being unceremoniously kicked out of the bakery.

 

\---

 

Castiel paced the kitchen. It was market day but his grandmother had forbidden him from coming. She had gone so far as threatening to tie him down like a goat if he tried. He knew she was right. He couldn't go to market covered in slick ‒ the priest really would form a mob to run him out of town ‒ but the urge to _move,_ to do _something,_ was racing through his blood.

It was his first heat since Deidre had been born and it had come on like a plague two days earlier. The first day had been subtle. He'd felt feverish but excitable, like he'd been drinking all day. He thought it was just the heat of the summer but the next day his grandmother had dug out a box from a cupboard and gave it to him.

She had pushed him into his room after and left him with the box. He had opened it to find a polished wooden cock. He had stared at it at first, not sure what to do, then his body had flushed with desire and it had all become so very clear.

Castiel hadn't been thankful that Gabriel had moved in with Kali when he had returned a week ago until that very moment.

The wooden cock had been enough to tire him out for the night but the next day it didn't seem like enough.

Pacing the kitchen wasn't enough either.

He wanted to go out. He could trade for their food and spell supplies, put the feeling under his skin to good use. He knew how to do it right now. He could do it. He'd feel better and they'd have dinner on the table.

He knew it was a terrible idea. Going out during his heat was why he had a brand on his face. And his heat was the only time he could get pregnant. They couldn't afford another mouth to feed because he was being rash.

He flung himself down into a chair at the kitchen table and tried to cut leather for charms but his fingers wouldn't keep still long enough. His first heat hadn't been this bad but his grandmother had said conceiving Deidre had lessened it.

Castiel pushed away from the table with a frustrated growl. He stalked into his bedroom and snatched up the wooden cock.

He kicked his pants off. He didn't have to rub at his hole. He had been loose and slick all day. He reached between his legs and gathered up his slick. He wiped it onto the wooden cock then slid it inside himself with a groan.

For one fleeting moment the prickle in his skin was satisfied. He sighed and clenched around the wooden cock. He rocked his hips down on it. He pressed his face into the pillows and moaned. It was never enough once he started moving, no matter how hard he chased the feeling.

He grabbed his own cock with his other hand and started pumping as he thrust the wooden cock in and out of his hole.

He was thankful no one was home when he came screaming into his pillows.

He laid in a sweaty heap, come and slick drying on his hands, and tried to nap. If he slept through his heat maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

He tossed and turned for an hour before grumbling in frustration and giving up. He got up, washed, dressed, and went back to pacing the kitchen.

His family came back in the early evening to find him sprawled on the cool stone in front of the fireplace. A wet patch of slick had spread across his pants but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Slick leaked out of him faster than he could clean it up. Being an omega in heat was disgusting. No wonder the village shunned him.

His grandmother passed Deidre to Hannah then crouched down beside him. She laid a hand on his head. "Not too hot." She commented. She stood up, her knees cracking.

Castiel stared at her in disbelief. Not too hot? He felt like he was on fire.

His grandmother chuckled at the look on his face. "It'll pass soon. Another day or two." She eyed the wet patch on his pants. "You should drink some water."

Castiel wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. The more water he drank the more slick he made. He sat up. Sweat trickled down his forehead. He wiped it away. "I hate this."

His grandmother snorted. "It's not a gift to us either at the moment." She went to the kitchen to get him water.

Castiel glared. He knew his grandmother was only teasing him, trying to bring him out of his mood, but he _hated_ his heat. He pushed himself to his feet and went to his bedroom.

He flopped backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. That now familiar ache pulsed in his gut. He glanced at the wooden cock on his bedside table. He pressed his face into the pillows and groaned.

A gush of slick flooded out of him. He groaned again. He knew the wooden cock wouldn't really help. He'd get a few moments of relief and then be right back to where he was. It wasn't worth having to face down his family after knowing they had all heard him screaming from a fake cock.

He hated having a heat. He hated what he was. He wished he was a beta like everyone else in the village.

 

\---

 

Castiel wiped his mouth clean and sat back on his heels. It wasn't the first time he had finished with Evan Fawkes then come out to have Cepheus crook a finger at him and take him into his private rooms.

Cepheus didn't pay him as much as Daven or Evan but he only ever wanted his mouth and he didn't treat Castiel like a stray to be kicked out of his business or leer at him afterwards.

Cepheus tucked his cock back into his pants. He waited for Castiel to stand before offering a glass of water along with his payment.

Castiel slipped the coins into his pocket first then took the glass. He gulped the water down, washing the taste of come from his mouth.

"I could come again on market day." Castiel said, setting the empty glass onto a side table. He didn't particularly enjoy the taste of come but he'd rather visit Cepheus twice as much then have to take Evan's coin.

Cepheus shook his head. "This is fine."

Castiel glanced between Cepheus and the door. He wanted to push, to try and persuade Cepheus, but he didn't want to put him off either. He'd rather have the small amount Cepheus paid him on occasion than nothing more at all.

"Next time then." Castiel said.

Cepheus nodded. He picked up a ledger from the side table and went back to work.

Castiel held back a sigh and made for the door. He came up short in the front room. Gabriel was waiting for him. Gabriel had only been home a few weeks and had barely left Kali's side since then. If Gabriel was here something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked. Dread filled him. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone's fine." Gabriel said. The look on his face suggested otherwise. He glanced over his shoulder at the window. "...but the priest is riling up the village again."

Castiel backed up, as if he expected a mob to burst through the door at the mere mention of the priest.

Gabriel put his hands up, trying to calm Castiel. "I don't think he's gotten another bug up his ass about you." He pulled a cloak out of his satchel and held it out for Castiel. "But I think it would be better if there weren't any Blackdogs in the village today."

Castiel grabbed the cloak and threw it around himself. He pulled the hood up to hide his face. Gabriel stuck his head out the door. He listened for a moment then waved at Castiel to follow him.

They crept through back alleys and only dared to use main streets when there was little other choice. Castiel could hear the sounds of a mob rumbling over the rooftops. Whatever had happened the priest had managed to rouse most of the village.

They came to the end of another alleyway. The noise of the mob grew louder. Gabriel put his hand up for Castiel to stop. He leaned around the corner to look.

Castiel tugged the cloak tighter around himself as if it would stop a mob from dragging him away. He knew it was foolish. The cloak wouldn't stop them. They hadn't minded dragging him through the streets when he was pregnant. They would mind even less now.

The mob came closer. Castiel shivered. He heard shouts of _monster_ and _alpha._ Castiel's brow furrowed. A rank smell came ahead of the mob.

Gabriel spun around and pushed Castiel back down the alley. "They've got Sam Winchester."

"What?" Castiel craned his head over his shoulder as Gabriel pushed him along.

The priest and three men marched past the alley shouting. Two men followed after them dragging a bound and struggling Sam Winchester between them.

" _Shame on the Winchesters! Thieves that would harbour an alpha!"_ The priest bellowed.

Gabriel pushed Castiel behind a cart in the alley and shoved him down behind it. The shouts of _monster_ and _alpha_ grew louder as the mob passed by.

"What's going on?" Castiel whispered. His mind refused to put it together. There hadn't been any alphas in the village in decades and there had never been any _born_ into the village.

"I'd wager to guess Sam Winchester is an alpha." Gabriel whispered back. "Or, at least, someone accused him of it and the priest decided it was true."

Castiel sunk down to the ground and blinked blindly at the side of the wagon. He had cursed Sam Winchester and now he was being run out of the village as an alpha.

A deep sense of relief settled in Castiel's bones. He touched the coins in his pocket. He'd have to buy something to sacrifice. Whatever god it was that favoured him would want their payment.


End file.
